The Case of the Deadly Toy Extended Chapter 1
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: As my story unfolds,Perry and Della have been an official couple for six months.One of their friends is being framed for a murder he didn't commit. Perry and Della help him but something threatens to destroy their happiness. Feedback welcomed Complete
1. Chapter 1

Author: Michelle Weiner Fiction Rated: PG Language: English Romance/Mystery

The Case of the Deadly Toy Extended Chapter 1

This episode originally aired in May of 1959. These characters are not mine. They belong to Erle Stanley Gardner. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

Perry, with Della and Paul's help is defending Claire Allison for the murder of Martin Selkirk. He was the father of little David Selkirk, the ex husband of Loraine Selkirk Jennings and the ex boyfriend of Claire Allison. David's babysitter is Hannah Barton an elderly woman, originally thought to be young and attractive, since young David was seen leaving with a tall, thin, blonde woman. Perry and Della pretend to be married (borrowing a baby from her friend Jill) so they can find out important information from the babysitter Hannah Barton.

After clearing Claire Allison of the murder, Perry, Della and Paul are in Perry's office. This is the following conversation

Della:" Perry"

Perry:" What's wrong?"

Della:" I just remembered, I have to take care of Jill Carter's babysitting problem tonight. You know, in payment for sort of borrowing her child."

Paul:" I'd like to help"

Della:" Oh would you Paul?"

Paul:" It would be my pleasure."

Della:" Good, I have just the sitter to keep you company Hannah Barton."

This is the end of the episode. My story begins shortly afterwards.

Paul Drake looked at Perry Mason and Della Street somewhat abashedly.

"Uh-I just remembered-uh I have to go and check on one of my operatives…he's a new guy…just started last week. I told him I would stop by while he's on duty tonight-uh I got to… get going. Bye Perry, Bye Beautiful. See you Monday."

Perry laughed "I think he really wanted to go so he could spend some time with you. After all, he does think of you like a little sister."

"I know " Della laughed too. "I just like to tease him now and then. It keeps him on his toes."

Perry tried to hide a smile "Oh… so that's what you're doing when you tease me too, Miss Street?"

"Oh no counselor," Della answered him in her smoothest voice… her eyes taking on a sultry look." I have other ways of keeping YOU on your toes."She flashed him her brightest smile and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

She walked out of his office, into her own, closing the door and leaving the scent of his favorite perfume lingering in the air.

Mason watched Della leave and his thoughts turned solely to her. He was so in love with her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. No matter the time of day or night…no matter if they had been working late on a case or out to dinner, it amazed him that she always looked so gorgeous and so perfect. After all this time with them working together, he still couldn't understand how he had been so lucky. He had fallen in love with her almost right from the beginning. She was bright, perceptive, funny, genuine, charming, compassionate, caring and had incredible stamina. His clients trusted her and she always knew what he needed and when he needed it. Not to mention that she was exquisitely stunning and, every time she smiled at him, she took his breath away. They had been an "official couple" for six months and even though they had maintained professional decorum in the office, it was times like now when all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms, feel her body close to his and kiss her until she didn't know where she was.

Back in her office, Della had called Jill and set up plans for later that evening. She laughed to herself when Jill asked her if Perry would be coming as well. Jill and her husband Mike were good friends of Della's. Through her, Perry had become their lawyer. The four of them had gone out socially several times and Jill was always trying to get her favorite lawyer and his secretary together. She and Mike were thrilled when Perry and Della finally became a couple.

After typing up a contract and finishing some filing, Della sat and remembered how it all started.

When she applied for the position of Mr. Mason's confidential secretary, she had no idea how her life would change. She certainly didn't expect to fall in love with him but that's exactly what happened. Fall she did and hard! It was like being struck by a thunderbolt… the proverbial love at first sight. He was so handsome with that smile that made her go weak and those blue eyes that seemed to draw her in and make her forget everything around her. He was fierce in the courtroom…giving his full attention to the case at hand. He was protective and loyal to his clients… most times going above and beyond for them just to prove their innocence. He of course always maintained the highest professional relationship with them but he could be gentle, patient, and understanding with them and with her-especially with her. He had unbelievable character and integrity and when he spoke his voice… oh God… that smooth, rich voice. It could take on a different timbre depending on the situation. At times it seemed to her to even sound hypnotic. Della had kept her true feelings for him tucked away, deep inside her. She knew the proper decorum for the office but hiding her feelings was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Then six months ago everything changed. They had been working on the Edwards case. Steven Edwards was a prominent business man and his wife Lynn was a beautiful socialite. They had a good marriage but Lynn was being blackmailed and then the blackmailer had been found murdered. Perry, Della and Paul had worked almost around the clock for weeks. Of course they had discovered the murderer-the blackmailer's partner. On the last day of the trial all Della wanted to do was go home and sleep. She looked exhausted. Perry even thought she looked a little pale. He had taken her to dinner, promising to take her directly home as soon as they had finished their meal. They had gone to La Traviatta. It was a small family restaurant with a warm and inviting atmosphere. The owners always made everyone feel welcome and Perry and Della appreciated having their own both in a quiet corner. The food was always delicious and the select wines superb. That night, Della seemed not to have much of an appetite. She picked at her food and only had a few sips of wine. She noticed that Perry seemed unusually quiet, but then again, they were always tired after a long and involved trial. She also thought that he seemed to be paying closer attention to her. Of course there were times when he would hold her by the arm when they walked and he always held the door open for her but tonight he was looking at her as if he had never seen her before. Maybe she was just imagining it. It was then that Perry moved next to her in the booth. He gently put one hand over hers and with the other slowly turned her face to his. She started to speak but the look in his eyes silenced her. He spoke so softly she almost couldn't hear him. "Della, you look so tired but so beautiful. You are always beautiful but I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now. I love you. I know I haven't said it before, it never seemed like the right time or the right moment. But I want to say it. Right here and right now. Della Street, I love you. I loved you from the moment you walked into my office. I loved you then… I love you now and I will love you forever and always."

With that, Perry bent down and his lips captured hers. It was a very soft and sweet kiss but then very quickly it intensified. Della couldn't believe what was happening. She moved closer and closer to Perry, returning his kiss with such ardor that she couldn't breathe. She settled herself in his strong arms, feeling helpless and not caring. When at last they broke away, Perry brushed a wisp of hair away from her eyelid and pulled away to look at her.

" Della, I'm sorry. I know you weren't expecting that. Maybe I shouldn't have…"

"SHHHHH… " Della put her finger on his lips. No longer tired she looked deep into his eyes, her own brimming with tears.

"Oh Perry, I love you so much. I have loved you from that very first day. I love you more then you know and I too will love you always and forever."

"Come on, let's get out of here. " Perry's voice was suddenly husky. He withdrew his wallet, leaving money on the table. He stood up, gently brought Della to her feet, helped her with her coat, put his arm around her and led her out into the cool November night to his car. He opened the door. Then, once she was settled, he went around to the driver's side and got in. Della smiled and snuggled up against him. He returned the smile with one of his own, put one arm around her and quietly drove them to his apartment. After they arrived, he quickly parked in his spot and went around to open her door. They entered the elevator and rode up to his apartment in silence. Although no words were spoken, their looks and body language said it all.

Once inside, Perry helped Della off with her coat. Wasting no time, he took her in his arms. Time seemed to stand still as they kissed and caressed each other, their feelings brought to the surface from deep inside. Perry then picked Della up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He very gently placed her on the bed and lay down beside her. He continued to caress and stroke her as he began to remove her clothing. She offered no resistance as he murmured in her ear.

" Della, Della, I love you angel, Oh God you are so beautiful-- You are beyond beautiful--You are incredible. Please let me show you how much I love you--It's alright my darling, isn't it ? We've waited so long. Please--it's alright isn't it?--I-love you so. "

Perry's breathing was becoming increasingly faster and heavier. Della was already lost in him. Her body trembled from his touch. His voice seemed to be coming from very far away. He heard her groan.

"Oh Perry, my love, d …don't… s….st… stop Pl…..please d…don't stop."

No longer forbidden, they gave themselves to one another with a love and a passion they had always denied.

"Della? Della?" Perry's voice brought her out of her daydream. He gently covered her hands with his and asked softly "what are you doing?"

"Oh Perry, I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Della flashed him her usual brilliant smile. " Memories, counselor, beautiful memories."

"Oh, that's alright then," Mason smiled back. " You know, Miss Street, the day is almost over. We could go into my office and make some new memories right now. Hhhhhhhmmmmm?" He raised his eyebrows and gave her a devilish look.

"Perry Mason I am shocked!" Della feigned mock horror. "You know the rules. After all, you're the one who set them."

"I know," he replied, setting his lips in a boyish pout. "You can't blame a guy for trying though, can you? "

"No" Della answered him, trying to be somewhat serious. She was fast losing the battle so she took a deep breath and continued to speak. " You'll be happy to know, that when I spoke to Jill she wanted to know if you were going to keep me company tonight."

Perry's eyes lit up and he broke into a wide grin. "Of course, I'll come with you. What would make you think I wouldn't?"

"Well, it's Friday, you're tired from the week and I really didn't think that you wanted to hang around the whole evening while I took care of Elizabeth."

Mason walked around to Della's desk to where she sat. Tenderly he took her by the arm and stood her up. He looked deep into her eyes and said in complete seriousness.

"Honey, I don't mind helping you do a favor for Jill and Mike. They're our friends and I would do anything for them--and especially for you. That little sweetheart is adorable and always so good. I love to spend time with that baby--and my baby."

Perry then took Della into the circle of his arms, pressing her body close to his. He could feel her melt against him as he whispered to her. "Come on, let's go. I can't wait to spend time alone with you. The weekend is young Miss Street, and it has endless possibilities."

Della looked up to him with eyes that held the promise of things to come.

"My, thoughts exactly counselor." With that the lawyer and his secretary closed the office, went off to get a taste of parenthood and to see to those possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of The Deadly Toy Extended Chapter 2

The morning light filtered through the window of Della's bedroom. The pastel sheer print curtains billowed softly in the warm breeze and spoke of another beginning to a perfectly beautiful Spring day.

Perry awoke and smiled as he looked around and realized where he was. His smile grew broader as he looked at the beautiful woman sleeping so peacefully at his side. Della was snuggled up next to him, laying in the warm protection of his arms. Perry was in awe. He couldn't get over the fact that, even after staying out so late the night before and then getting to sleep even later, she could look this amazing. Free of any makeup…hair tousled… she looked, he thought, almost ethereal. He bent over, lightly brushed a bit of hair off her forehead and left a soft kiss on her lips. He removed his arms from around her and quietly began to slip out of bed.

"Hmm…"Della stirred and slowly opened her eyes."Perry, where are you going"? she asked sleepily.

"Well good morning sunshine," Mason smiled at her."How did you sleep angel"?

"Perfectly counselor," she replied as she gave him her most dazzling smile---"annnd…. I have you to thank for it."

"I'm glad to take credit for being the one who's made you so happy, but can you tell me just what I did to put you in such a wonderful mood?"

"Let's see… dinner, dancing, champagne, a midnight walk on the beach and then coming home and making incredible, wondrous love…Hmmm… you certainly can turn a woman's head. You're spoiling me, you know."

" You're the only woman whose head I want to turn" Perry said as he pulled her into him for a hug. " As for spoiling you, believe me, nothing gives me more pleasure. Now, Miss Street, since we really didn't get that much sleep, how about if you lie back, close those beautiful eyes and try to get some more rest. It's still pretty early."

"Will you come back to bed and rest with me?"

"I will until you fall asleep but I want to go make some coffee and read the brief for the Anderson case. There are some things I still want to look over. I thought a little later we might take the ferry to Catalina and have brunch at The Harbor Reef. We could walk around a bit and do some shopping. Maybe take a ride on the glass bottom boat. How does that sound?"

"A day like that with my favorite attorney? Sounds like heaven to me. Any time I get to be with the most handsome, most wonderful man in the whole world, with no interruptions, I'll take it. But Perry, it's Sunday. I thought we had a rule, no work on the weekends if we could help it."

"I know sweetheart," Perry said stroking her hair and caressing her cheek, "but I really have to get this finished. You know his appointment is tomorrow and I want to be ready for him."

"Alright," Della said drowsily, trying to stifle a yawn. "I guess I'll go take a shower. When do you want to leave?"

"Oh, just give me an hour or so, then we'll get ready and…"Perry didn't have a chance to finish. Della had succumbed to Perry's touch, relaxed completely and fallen back into a blissful sleep. Perry brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, covered her, and quietly walked out of the room.

Around noon, Perry and Della disembarked from the ferry and stepped onto the island. Catalina and its immediate sister island, Avalon, were popular spots with locals and the tourist trade alike. With its pristine beaches, clear waters, and hidden coves it was a natural draw for families, singles and couples seeking a romantic getaway. The shops were trendy, yet quaint in design and there were an abundance of restaurants, hotels and activities. The coral color of the houses and the lush greenery of the mountains and hills overlooking the bay made for a spectacular view.

The attorney and his secretary were seated at a corner table at The Harbor Reef. From their vantage point, they could see the people walking along the pier and the boats that dotted the harbor. The restaurant was busy, but not overly crowded and both Della and Perry were happy to have the opportunity to have a leisurely meal.

"You do amaze me Miss Street," Perry said taking hold of Della's hand.

"How so counselor?" Della asked, flattered at the compliment.

"I was just thinking about Friday night and the way you handled the baby. Nothing seemed to bother you. After all, it had been a long day, and, as much as I love Elizabeth, she was kind of cranky. It didn't even faze you."

"Oh Perry, the baby wasn't that bad. She's beginning to teethe. I just gave her the medicine Jill had left for her and her teething ring and she settled right down."

"Well you got her settled pretty quickly. You are a wonder sweetheart… a beautiful wonder and I thank my lucky stars every day that you are in my life."

Della looked up at him through her thick lashes as her eyes began to tear. " You really know how to get to me, Mr. Mason. I love you so much Perry." Her voice was softer than usual "I feel the same way," she said, smiling at him.

Perry returned the smile and gave Della's arm a gentle squeeze. He then looked thoughtful for a moment and said " By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something all weekend but we were sort of occupied with…other things."

"What is it?" Della immediately noticed the serious change in Perry's mood.

"Did Mike seem distracted to you?"

"A little," Della said. "I didn't think much of it because I was helping Jill with the baby so she could get finished and they could leave. Why? Do you think something is going on with him?"

"I don't know my dear. Has Jill said anything to you?"

"Nothing of any great importance. She did mention that Mike was starting to come home later than usual from the office. When she questioned him, his only answer was that he's been very busy. He's also been a lot quieter about what's happening there."

"Della, they're our friends and I'm concerned. I think something's going on with Mike. I don't want to pry. I'd like to help him but…"

Della put her hands in his. "Would you like me to talk to Jill and see if I can find out anything more? Just a little girl talk among friends. I wouldn't exactly call it prying."

Perry looked at her with gratitude and love in his eyes. "Now you know why I think you're so amazing and why I think you're such a wonder. You always know what to do. I don't know what I would do without you."

Della laughed, "I'm glad I can help and just for your information, I'm going to make sure you never have to find out. Now come on, you promised me we could go shopping."

"That I did, Miss Street, that I did."

Perry paid the bill and he and Della left the restaurant and walked out into the warmth of the day. Smiling and arms intertwined, they walked along the pier… happy to be alone and away from the stress of everyday pressures. They hadn't gone very far when they suddenly stopped and looked at each other in shock… disbelief registering on their faces. There, sitting at a table under an umbrella, was Mike Carter with a woman----- a woman who wasn't his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Deadly Toy Extended Chapter 3

Monday morning found Perry, in his office, watching the rain as it beat against the slider door leading to the balcony. As beautiful as the weekend had been, the weather, especially the late season storm, was disconcerting in more ways than one. Mason was lost in thought. Della had been so peaceful and happy. The serene look she had worn the past few days made her even more beautiful. He had been thinking about a number of things these past few weeks. The most important, as always, was Della. They were deeply in love with one another and Perry was anxious for them to take the next step. He knew Della had doubts about marriage and children. They had even talked about it. Lately, however, he felt as though there was hope that she would change her mind, especially when she spent time with Jill and the baby. Jill-----his thoughts turned to Jill----and to Mike. What the hell was going on with him? Who was that woman they saw him with yesterday in Catalina? How much, if anything, did Jill know or suspect? Is that why he seemed so distracted the Friday before?

His mind returned to Della. She had told him that she would talk to Jill. He thought about her reaction to the situation and their conversation following it. As soon as they had seen Mike with that woman, Perry felt Della stiffen. She had gasped and grabbed his arm so tightly he felt as though he would lose all circulation. Gathering himself, and trying to remain calm for her sake, he'd said softly and gently, "Come on sweetheart, let's go home."

The color had drained from her face and she looked as if she was going to be sick. Concerned, Perry asked her if she wanted to sit down for a moment. She answered him in a tone that he knew she used when she was beyond anger. " No, I just want to leave."

They rode back on the ferry in silence. Perry wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her from the waters chill and from the chill he knew she felt inside. The car ride back to her place was just as quiet. Perry turned on the radio thinking that some soft, romantic music might somehow help restore her earlier mood.

As soon as they walked into her apartment, Della let go of her emotions. Her face, which had been pale only moments before, became flushed. Her breathing became rapid and her voice was cold and raised. " How dare he-who does he think he is? What about Jill and the baby? How can he do that to her? Doesn't he care? I guess he doesn't. No wonder he was distracted…what am I supposed to say to Jill now? We were going to have lunch together on Thursday. That's when I was, you know, going to talk to her. We're supposed to go to dinner with them in a couple of weeks." Della was shaking. She was talking so fast that Perry feared she would suddenly collapse. He waited to see if she would take a breath so that he could intervene. Suddenly, she stopped, looked at Perry and burst into tears.

He went to her and held her in his arms. In an effort to calm her, he'd kissed the top of her head and tenderly caressed her face…wiping the tears away with his fingers. His voice was soft and warm as he spoke. " Della, darling, please don't cry. Shhhhhh…… don't cry. I know you're upset—it's upsetting. Let's sit down ok?".

He led her to the sofa, gently sat her down and went to get both of them a drink. When he returned, he sat down next to her and held her until he heard her breathing normally. "Look, we don't know the whole story yet."

"Perry, you and I saw the same thing. What else could it mean?"

"I don't know, but now I am going to talk to Mike… prying or not. Maybe you shouldn't have that talk with Jill."

Della gave him a weak smile. " Fine with me. I don't know if I have the heart to do it now anyway."

Perry was brought back to the present when the door to his office opened and Della walked in. She looked a bit better than she had the day before, but Perry was still concerned about her. They had spent the night together…something they normally did not do during the week. However, Perry could see that she was very upset and he wanted to be there to comfort her in any way that he could. She'd endured a restless night and he suggested she come into the office a little later. She waved off his concern, telling him she was fine. Knowing her and not wanting to press the issue, he let it go.

"Perry," Della said keeping her voice as even and steady as she could," Mike is on the phone. He wants to talk to you".

"Well, how about that" Perry said shaking his head. "What did you tell him?"

"I said I would see if you're free. I think he wants to come here instead of just speaking with you over the phone."

"How did he sound?"

"I guess like normal, maybe a little rushed. I was having a hard time just being on the phone with him. I felt like hanging up. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I know, Angel," Perry said gently squeezing her arm. He smiled at her, trying to make the situation a little lighter. " You are as always, Miss Street, the consummate professional."

"Well I don't feel so professional now. What do you want me to tell him?"

"How does my afternoon look?"

"You have a 3:00 opening."

"Alright then…tell him I'll see him at three. Oh and Della?"

"Yes?"

"**Always remember how very much I love you."**

"**I know Perry," Della answered with a small smile.**" I love you too."

As soon as she walked out of the door, Mason's face became serious once again. 'So Mike wants to talk to me…. how interesting. I wonder what he'll say. What excuse will he have for yesterday?' Perry thought as he stared at the door to this office.

Perry was concerned in more ways than one. He was worried about Jill ,of course, and he was even worried about Mike. However, he was mostly concerned about Della. Yes, she was upset with the situation and, even though they did not know the whole story, he knew that Della, being Della, was worried about her friend. What unnerved him though was the depths of Della's reaction. She had become completely unglued. She was normally cool, calm, and collected. She was independent and, at times, very stubborn, especially when she wanted her way. Perry almost always gave in. He couldn't help it. She was so damn irresistible. She had him completely wrapped around her little finger and he could care less. His favorite pet name for her was 'Angel' but on very rare occasions, he laughed to himself, she was anything but that.

Now he was worried how this would affect he and Della's relationship if it were indeed true that Mike was seeing another woman. Given her doubts about marriage and kids, Perry felt this would only reinforce her negative feelings on the subject. He was sure that was what led to the level and intensity of her reaction. Perry had been thinking of buying Della an engagement ring but for the time being, those plans would have to be on hold. Now he really wanted to get to the bottom of this… for Jill and Mike…and for them.

Perry sat at his desk, trying to work. He was anxious to talk to Mike. He wanted answers. Della wasn't the only one with a bad feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Deadly Toy Extended Chapter4

At exactly 3:00 Mike Carter walked into Perry Mason's office. He stopped for a few minutes to chat with Gertie the receptionist. Then he walked into Della Street's office.

"Hey there kiddo, how ya doing? That boss of yours keeping you busy?" Mike asked as he smiled at her.

When she didn't answer, he continued talking, thinking nothing of it.

"Seriously Della, I really appreciate Perry seeing me on such short notice. I know he's very busy."

Della looked at him, masking her true feelings."I'll let him know you're here."

She hit the button on the intercom and buzzed Perry.

"Mr. Mason," she said rather formally, "Mr. Carter is here for his appointment"

Perry immediately noticed the tone in her voice. Given the fact that he knew her so well, coupled with the situation at hand he, wasn't surprised.

"Have him come in. By the way, this would be a good time to run those errands."

In spite of herself, Della had to smile. "Bless him" she thought, he knows I don't want to be in there with them right now.

She wanted to run into his office and kiss him but instead she said in her normal voice, "Alright, I"ll be back in a little while."

Mike walked into Perry's office. "Hi buddy, how are you? Say, what's with Della? She seems a little distracted."

Perry didn't answer him. Instead he asked, "Why did you want to see me about Mike? Is it business or personal."

Mike's jovial mood disappeared and he became thoughtful. "Actually, it's a little of both. You see……"

Perry put his hand up and interrupted him. "Mike, I'm your lawyer and you know that anything you tell me is confidential. First though, I have to ask you something and I want the truth."

"Sure Perry, of course. What do you want to ask me?"

"Yesterday I wanted to do something special for Della…… So I took her to Catalina"

Mike turned white. "Oh that" he said quietly.

"That's all you have to say?" Perry asked, sounding surprised. "My God man, what the hell's the matter with you? There you are sitting there with some woman, looking as if you don't have a care in the world. I thought Della was going to pass out when we saw you. The ride home with her was no picnic and when we got there, she became so unhinged it took me forever to calm her down. She hardly slept last night. I'm not too happy with you myself at this point." He looked Mike in the directly in the eye and asked straight out, "Now what exactly is going on? Are you having an affair? "

Mike looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He looked at his friend and Mason could have sworn he saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God Perry" Mike answered him, his voice shaking, "That's not what it is at all. Please you've got to believe me. I love Jill and Elizabeth more than anything else in this world. They're my whole life. I would never do anything to hurt them.

Perry got up from his desk and walked around to where his friend sat. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "That's a relief. You know Della and I don't usually over react, but let me tell you, what we saw didn't leave much to the imagination. Now suppose you start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"Alright Perry," Mike took a deep breath and paused for a minute. Then he began to tell Perry about his worst nightmare.

"About two months ago a man came to see me. His name was John Cavanaugh. He's a lawyer."

"The name doesn't sound familiar," said Perry

"He's not local," answered Mike. "He's from the east coast……New Jersey………Atlantic City, you know, beaches, The Steal Pier, salt water taffy, Miss America"

"Yes, I know. A few Years ago, I attended a symposium in New York. Della came with me and when it was over, we took a few extra days and went down "the shore " as the locals call it. It was really nice. We stayed at the Marlbourgh-Blemheim if I recall. Went to some night clubs, took a ride in a rolling chair, walked the boardwalk. Della loved it. She couldn't get over the fact that there was a real boardwalk. She wants to go there again. I liked it myself. I may just take her back one of these days."

"I'm sorry Mike." Perry realized he was getting carried away. "Anyway, what did this Cavanaugh want?"

"He represents a man named Bobby Paloma. He's a "businessman"----He owns a couple of hotels there, at the shore, as you put it. He's supposed to be a big deal, a very important man, if you get my drift. He also is part owner of two or three hotels in Vegas."

"How did he get your name?"

"The guy who was my roommate in college is also an architect. When we graduated, Alex took a job on the east coast. Somehow he knows Cavanaugh. He asked Alex if he knew an architect in Vegas. Alex recommended me. He told him that I live in L.A. but that didn't seem to bother him."

"I'm curious Mike, why didn't this Cavanaugh pick someone from a local firm right in Vegas?""I don't know Perry, maybe he wanted someone that was recommended, maybe he wanted someone that wasn't associated with a big firm. You know it's only Ted and myself……I don't know….I don't know.

Mike covered his face with his hands and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He suddenly looked very tired.

Perry opened the cabinet behind his desk, took out a bottle of Scotch and a glass. He poured the liquor into the glass and handed it to Mike.

"Here , I think you could use this."

Mike gave his friend an appreciative look and took the glass. Perry noticed that his hands were a little shaky.

"Go on Mike", Perry said encouragingly, "Tell me the rest of it"

Mike continued with the rest of the story. " One of the hotspots in Atlantic City is the 500 Club. It's very famous……..very upscale. The "Rat Pack" performs there three or four times a year. You know, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., and the other two. Martin also performs with that funny guy, Jerry Lewis. A lot of other celebrities are booked there also. Anyway, Cavanaugh comes to me and he says that Paloma wants to meet me, says he asked around and he liked what he heard. He checked out some of my designs and was very impressed. He told me that Paloma wants me to design a club like that in Vegas, only on a bigger scale.

"I decided to meet with him just to see exactly what he wanted. Ted was out of town with his family and I didn't want to bother him. I figured I would talk to him when he came back."

"What about Jill?"

"What about Jill? I told her I had to go to Vegas on business. I would only be gone for the day and I would be home by dinnertime. If I was going to be late, I would call."

"What happened at that meeting?"

Perry noticed that his friend was starting to get nervous. He looked at him with understanding and said quietly but firmly, "Mike, I know this isn't easy but you have to tell me everything………no matter how bad it is. That's the only way I can help you."

"I know Perry. "It's just that I really am in deep, way over my head. I don't know what to do."

"Finish the rest of the story, then we'll take it from there"

"When I met with Paloma, he repeated what Cavanaugh had said, only in greater detail. He asked me how long I thought it would take, what materials would I need and how much I thought it would cost. I told him I would write an estimate and send it to him. He seemed ok with that."

Mike took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He waited a minute, then began again.

"Then I told him I would have to talk it over with my partner and I would get back to him. I explained that I would also like to bring on my own construction team because we are used to working together. That's when things turned sour. Paloma told me I didn't need to consult with Ted, in fact he didn't even want him on the project. He also told me that he had his own construction team and he was going to use them. Finally, he said he knew that I would be happy to draw up plans that would be as he put it…….beneficial to us both. I knew at that moment that it was going be a crocked operation and I wanted no part of it."

"What did you say then?"

"I told him that I would have to go back and check my schedule to see when I could start. That seemed to satisfy him for the moment. The next day I called and told him that after checking my calendar it looked as though I would be tied up for a few months. I thanked him, said I was flattered that he had asked me, but I didn't think it was fair to keep him waiting. Then he said something that really made me nervous."

"What was that?"

"He said, Mr. Carter, I always get what I want and I want you for this project. So it would seem that you don't have a choice now, do you? I'll be in touch------Then he hung up."

"So he threatened you" Perry said

"Yeah, but that was the first time"

"You mean it happened more than once?"

"Perry, he threatened to ruin my career, but that's not the worst thing"

"Let me guess," Mason had a sick feeling in his gut. He threatened your life"

"Worse,"Mike said, his voice breaking, he could hardly get the words out……….."he threatened Jill…. and the baby."

"Oh my God" Perry was in shock. "Mike, I'm sorry, I had no idea." Look, I'll get Paul in on this. As soon as Della gets back we'll sit down and"……………………

"No Perry, Della cant' know. If you want to involve Paul that's fine, I could use his help, but not Della."

"Mike, Jill doesn't know does she?"

"What makes you think that?"

"If you had already discussed this with Jill, you wouldn't have cared if Della knew. You're afraid that she'll talk to Jill about it."

"Your're right, I just thought it would be better if Jill didn't know anything , at least not now…….not until I could figure out what to do."

"Mike, you know that any information between my clients and myself is privileged. That holds true for Della as well. She would never divulge anything that was told to us. She has my complete trust and I expect my clients to trust her as well. Furthermore, and most importantly, we're your friends, and we care about all of you. That alone should be reason enough to trust us, don't you think?"

"I know Perry, I appreciate that, I really do. It's just that I've been on edge……so mixed up. I haven't been sleeping well and to be honest, keeping this from Jill is so hard. I thought I was doing the right thing, you know, trying to protect her. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Sometimes I do that with Della and let me tell you, when she finds out, oh brother, do I get it. When we got together, we promised each other there would be no secrets. So far, so good. Still ever so often, something comes up and I think that it would be better if she didn't know. Then I realize the consequences and it's just not worth it. So I protect her and watch out for her the best I can. I admit, it's harder to keep something to yourself when you work together." Perry began to laugh, " Plus, that woman is like a bloodhound. Nothing gets by her."

His voice became serious once again. "There's one more thing I have to ask you. What's the story with the woman?"

"Her name is Dianne Adams. She's Paloma's ex girlfriend. She called my office about two weeks ago----said she had information that could put Paloma away. I didn't know it but she was there the day I met with him. She was in another room…….heard the whole thing."

"Why did she contact you?"

"She said she knew I didn't want to take the job. She heard Paloma and Cavanaugh talking…………..they were talking about building codes and substandard materials. Perry, there's more, Paloma………..he used to ……hit her, slap her around. The last time was it for her. She packed a bag, got on a plane and flew out here…. When she got here, she called me. I met with her a few times. I gave her some money to help her out……..figured it was the least I could do. That's what we were doing yesterday. Trying to figure out what to do next. I wanted her to go to the police. At the very least, I was going to ask you to talk to her.

Perry let a deep breath. "Well, you're right about one thing. You are in way over your head."

"Look Mike, go home , be with Jill and the baby. Have a nice quiet dinner. Then sit Jill down and talk to her…..tell her everything. Tomorrow, the four of us, maybe Paul too, will get together and see where we go from here. It will be ok. I promise you."

For the first time since he walked into his friend's office, Mike Carter breathed a sigh of relief. As serious as the situation was, even Perry felt better. " Wait till I tell Della", he thought.

"Well I better get out of here and let you get back to work. Please tell Della I'm sorry about yesterday.

"Della will be fine once I tell her the real story. Now go home and see my other two favorite ladies. Give them my love."

The two men shook hands and Perry watched his friend walked out of his office. Then he picked up the phone and dialed Paul Drake.

Out in the hall, Mike pushed the button for the elevator that would take him down to the parking garage. He noticed two men, walking towards him, one carrying a coat over his arm. As they entered the elevator and the door closed, the last thing Mike felt before he blacked out was the cold metal against the back of his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

The case of the Deadly Toy Extended Chapter 5

The chill of the room woke him. As he opened his eyes and tried to focus, he heard the voices of the men talking. Fighting his way to full consciousness, he looked at his surroundings. The room was dark, illuminated by only a single hanging lamp in the center. There was a chair in one corner and the only other piece of furniture was the bed on which he now lay. The window, covered by a shade, was high off the ground, built into the cinderblock wall and the floor was bare cement.

As he became more aware, he realized that the two men from the elevator had attacked him and he was probably in some basement. He could hear voices, but they were muffled. His head felt as though it was in a vice and waves of nausea kept rolling back and forth in his stomach.

Mike looked at his watch. His eyes were still blurry but he tried to see the time. He thought it said 9:30 "That's impossible," he thought, "it was just about 4:00 when I left Perry's office. I was on my way home."

"Home!! …..Jill!!......The baby!!" He remembered Perry's advice to go home and talk to Jill. "My God," he thought, "she must be frantic." He would always call if he were going to be late.

"Oh Jill darling, I'm sorry…Please forgive me…" He began to worry. Were they alright? Were they safe? He knew that she had probably called the office… probably Ted's house as well. Would she have called Della and Perry? Knowing her, he knew that she would. Did they go to her? Were they safe?

"Damn. I was foolish enough to think I could handle this myself. If that's not stupid, then I don't know what is. I put everyone I care about in danger. If only………"

He heard the door open and footsteps on the stairs. When the man reached the bottom, Mike could see he was carrying a gun. His face was covered with the kind of pullover mask that only has openings for the eyes and nose. The man came to him, grabbed him roughly by the arm and said, "Alright Carter, let's go….The boss wants to talk to you."

****************************************

Della came back to the office a little after 4:30. She had some packages with her and she looked more like herself. She was still worried though and she was anxious to find out what had happened with Mike. She knew Perry was through seeing clients for the day. She hoped they could finish up whatever work they had left… there would be no emergency and they could leave at a decent hour.

Perry heard her come in and went into her office to greet her. When he saw her with the bags, he laughed. "Well Miss Street, it looks as though you've been a busy girl."

"Yes Mr. Mason, I have… and I must say I think you're going to like what is in here" she said as she dangled one of the bags at him and flashed a flirtatious smile. "I might even have a surprise for you".

Even though they were in the office, Perry couldn't resist her. He pulled her close for a quick hug. When he released her, he looked at her and smiled. "Della, Della, Della…you are the only surprise I will ever need. Now, I want to know one thing…..Did you have fun?"

"Why yes counselor, I did. Since it was raining so hard, I thought I would just look in some of the shops in the lobby. Now, I want to know one thing…actually two things: Is there even a slight possibility that we can get out of here at a decent hour tonight and…what happened with Mike?"

Perry smiled at her. "In answer to your first question, I was thinking the same thing. I want to go home with you and have a nice quiet evening….dinner, soft music, cuddling by the fire…..just the two of us, away from everything and everyone. Maybe we'll even take the phone off the hook so we won't be disturbed."

Della looked at Perry… her eyes glistening with happiness and love.

"That's the best offer I've had all day," she said smiling back at him. "However, I still want to hear about Mike."

Perry took her by the hand and led her into his office.

"Sit down Della, Have I got a story for you………"

*****************************************

Della walked out of her bedroom… her hair still damp from the shower. She was dressed in a soft lilac silk robe tied at the waist. The wide sleeves and the lapels of the collar, as well as the sash, were just a slightly darker shade. She had on just a touch of light makeup and she was wearing the perfume Perry had given her for her birthday. Around her neck, she had placed the beautiful, but simple diamond heart necklace Perry had given her a week after their first night together.

It was still raining and damp outside. Perry had lit a fire. The glow and the warmth of the flames, mixed with the wonderful aromas emanating from the kitchen, gave Della a feeling of peace and tranquility. The romantic strands of a Sinatra song were playing softly on the stereo.

She went into the kitchen to find Perry putting the finishing touches on the Cesar salad. He had already poured two glasses of wine. The steaks and potatoes had been started when they first arrived home and now were being kept warm in the oven.

As Perry heard her come in, he glanced up to ask a question, but no sound came from him. So struck was he by her beauty, he completely lost the ability to speak or breath. All he could do was stare at her.

Della walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. She touched his lips with soft brushes and then began to kiss him with more hunger. Perry responded…drawing her in…the kiss growing deeper and deeper. Della felt her knees weaken and her pulse begin to race. As Perry pressed himself to her and felt her beneath the thin silk robe, his whole body shuddered. When at last they parted, he lightly kissed her forehead and looked down at her.

"Della…sweetheart….Oh my God….what are you doing to me?"

"I told you my that I had a surprise for you my love," Della said breathlessly .

Perry let out a long, slow breath. "You weren't kidding," he said smiling. "Look at you, look at how beautiful you are."

"I'm glad you approve counselor."

"Yeah. Now that I had my appetizer, I'm starved for dinner."

"Me too, but you promised me the other kind of dinner and cuddling by the fire and I mean to collect."

"Well, I see I have no choice here. Alright, Miss Street you win…..again. Dinner is ready."

They carried the food to the table. Perry held out the chair for Della. When she sat down, he bent over and tenderly kissed her on the lips.

As they ate, they quietly talked about the day's events and returned again to the conversation Perry had with Mike.

"I can't believe what Mike is going through" Della said. "Do you think you and Paul will be able to help him?"

"I'm going to try, darling. After Mike left, I called Paul. He's going to try to get as much information as he can, so we'll have it ready when we meet with them tomorrow. I'm even thinking about calling Tragg and Burger."

Perry suddenly realized that Della had a far away look on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Perry" Della's voice was very soft. "I'm…..I'm sorry about yesterday, you know, my falling apart and everything."

"You have nothing to apologize for Angel. After all, what we saw was pretty incriminating. I also know that in front of me is the most beautiful, most wonderful, most amazing woman in the world, and who, along with all her other qualities, is very loyal and caring—especially to her friends. Your first concern and rightly so was Jill and how the situation would affect her."

Della's beautiful eyes filled with tears. "How do you always know what to say?"

Perry covered Della's small graceful hands with his large ones. Looking deep into her eyes, he said "That's easy. I happen to love you very, very much. Now, if I remember correctly, I promised you some time by the fire."

Perry stood up, took Della by the hand and led her into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and gently pulled her onto his lap. He encircled her in his arms and she lay her head on his broad chest, running her fingers through his thick curly hair.

Perry began to stroke the back of Della's neck, nuzzling her behind her ear. He put soft kisses on her neck and throat, while letting his hands roam over her body. When he untied the sash of the robe, he slipped his hands underneath and lightly caressed her bare skin. Della felt shivers run through her and,as she responded to his touch, she brought her arms down from around his neck and began to rub her hands across his chest and stomach.

As their hunger for each other became stronger, Perry gently moved Della off his lap and led her into the bedroom. Without speaking, but gazing deeply into each other's eyes, they slowly and sensually began to remove the other's clothing.

Kissing and caressing, they moved onto the bed. Fueled by their passion and desire for one another, they came together with an all consuming intensity, matched only by the heat of the fire, slowly burning in the other room.

Much later, Perry lay in the bed, holding Della in his arms, stroking her hair. Her breathing was soft and steady and he thought she was asleep.

"Perry"……. she said drowsily as she moved a little closer.

"I thought you were sleeping Baby."

"Hmm hmm---I want to tell you something."

"Oh… and what would that be?" Perry asked, leaving tiny kisses on her shoulders.

"You are so wonderful and so amazing and I've never been happier. I feel so safe with you…so protected. Thank you for always taking such good care of me."

Perry was taken aback momentarily by her admission. He knew she was happy in their relationship, but he wondered if her saying all this now, had something to do with what was happening with Mike.

"Oh Sweetheart," he said tenderly as he pulled her to him, "I'm so glad you feel that way. You know I'll always take care of you. I would do anything for you. The most important thing to me is your happiness and well being…and Miss Street," he said smiling, as he playfully tweaked her nose, "for your information, I've never been happier either."

Della looked up at him, her beautiful eyes threatening to tear. "Perry, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will. I was planning on it. Let me lock up and make sure the fire is out. I'll be right back."

As he bent over to kiss her, the ringing of the telephone startled them.

"You were supposed to take it off the hook, remember counselor? Must be the service."

She picked it up but didn't have a chance to say hello. On the other end of the wire was Jill Carter -----crying----and begging for help!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The Case of the Deadly Toy Extended Chapter 6

Perry Mason and Della Street pulled into the driveway of the Carter home. They both got out of the car at the same time, Della not waiting for Perry to open her door. They hurried to the front door and as Perry began to knock, the door flew open. Jill stood there, pale and shaking. No sooner did they step into the small foyer, she collapsed, crying in Perry's arms.

He led her into the living room and helped her over to the sofa. He sat across from her on the lounge chair, waiting until she could speak.

Della had gone past them, directly up to the nursery to check on Elizabeth. Finding her sleeping peacefully and everything else in order, she came back downstairs and sat on the sofa next to her friend.

In a few minutes, Jill became coherent enough to speak. She looked at Perry and Della and with her voice trembling said "Thank you both so much for coming. I didn't mean to call so late… and bother you…. It's just…just that I didn't know what …what to do….I'm really worried. I think something terrible has happened to…." She couldn't finish the thought and began to cry again.

Della put her arm around Jill and Perry, moving closer, took her hand. They waited for the crying to stop. Finally, she took a deep breath.

Perry began to speak. His voice was calm and reassuring. "Jill, can you please start at the beginning again? I'm sorry but we had a hard time understanding you when you called. Take your time and try to remember everything…everything you did…the time and all." He noticed that Della had pulled a pad and pencil from her purse.

"Alright Perry… It was about 5:00 and I hadn't heard from Mike. He always calls if he is going to be late. The baby was fussy, you know with teething and all. I fed her, changed her and put her in her playpen. Then I started dinner. Before I knew it , the time had flown by and it was past 6:30. I was really starting to get concerned so I called the office. There was no answer. Then I called Ted. He told me that he hadn't seen or heard from Mike since early afternoon. They had gone to a lunch meeting downtown and Mike told him that he had some things to take care of. He said he wasn't coming back to the office and he would see him tomorrow."

"I was going to call you but I wanted to give Elizabeth her bath and put her to bed. After her bath, I dressed her , gave her a bottle and rocked her. When I put her down she started to cry. I tried everything to calm her so she would go to sleep. She would have no part of it. I thought if I took her into my bed and just lay with her a little, she would fall asleep, then I could put her back in her crib." I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was dark. The baby's night light was on in her room and I guess I had left the hall light on, but that was about it. I put Elizabeth in her crib. Then I called you. I think that was around 10-10:30 I'm sorry, I can't really remember any more."

Perry patted her hand and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "That's alright he said, giving her an encouraging smile. "You were great honey."

"I just know something horrible has happened. Mike would never do anything like this…he's never done anything like…"Jill stopped speaking, unable to continue.

Perry and Della's eyes met. Della said, "Jill, I checked on the baby. She's fine. She's sleeping like a little lamb. I'm going to make some coffee. You also need to eat something."

Della went into the kitchen, leaving Perry and Jill to talk.

"Jill," Perry said calmly, "Mike came to see me today"

Jill looked at Perry, surprised. "Why?, what did he want to see you about?"

"He told me some things and I advised him to go home and talk to you. I still think he should be the one to tell you. I can't vouch for his whereabouts tonight, but when I saw him this afternoon, he was perfectly fine. I'm not going to pretend that this isn't serious, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. I'm going to make a few phone calls…I'll make them from the study if that's ok."

"Of course Perry, and Perry….thank you…thank you and Della for being here….thank you for everything."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else. Now I'm going to make those calls. You and Della can stay out here and talk.

At that moment, Della came in with a tray filed with coffee, sandwiches and fruit.

"Bless her" thought Perry. It never failed to amaze him that she knew exactly what was needed and what to do. She could read him like a book. He thanked her with a wink and the smile he kept only for her.

Before he left to use the phone, Perry walked over to Jill and took her hand. Feigning confidence he didn't have he said "try not to worry dear….everything will be fine."

He walked into the study, closed the door behind him and sat down at Mike's desk. He put his hand over his face and took a deep breath. Picking up the phone he started to make the calls…to Paul….Tragg….the hospitals….and the morgue.

Perry sat in the kitchen smoking a cigarette and drinking coffee. It was just starting to get light. The house was quiet for the moment, something for which he was thankful for. Around 2 in the morning, he and Della had finally persuaded Jill to go to bed. She said she would, only after insisting that they both stay in the guest room. Perry said he would be fine on the couch, but Jill was adamant. Not wanting to upset her any further and the thought of a comfortable bed, they agreed.

He had spent a good deal of the night making calls. Paul reported back but had nothing more to tell him, other than he had some of his best men on the case. He promised Perry he would call immediately with any news and he would be over later that morning. Tragg, also, said he would let Perry know if anything had happened. The calls to the hospitals and the morgue were uneventful as well. No one fitting Mike's description had been admitted, a fact that had brought Perry great relief.

Della too, had been up for most of the night. Ever so often, she would check on Jill to see if she needed anything or just wanted to talk. Jill had finally fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion. Della had also been in and out of the nursery a few times. The baby had pretty much slept through the night, athough she woke up once. Della had changed her, then sat and rocked her back to sleep. As she held the sleeping child and softly sang a lullaby, an overwhelming feeling of love came over her. "Oh my God," thought Della, this is what it would be like to have my own child….Perry's child. She thought back to the conversation she had with Perry. They had talked about marriage and children. Perry had been very convincing. She had to laugh. He had used his best courtroom tactics, although he had been tender and loving and his voice had been soft and gentle. Still, she couldn't give him the answer she knew he wanted. All she could do was kiss him, tell him that she loved him, and said she would think about it. She could sense that Perry was disappointed, but he said he understood. He had taken her in his arms and held her, told her he loved her and they would talk about it another time.

"What is the matter with me?" Della asked herself. "Why can't I tell Perry I'll marry him? What's stopping me? What am I afraid of?" Della wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. "Alright Miss Street, get hold of yourself. Now is not the time for this. You're here to help Jill and Mike….and Perry"

Della stood up with Elizabeth still in her arms. She walked over to the crib, kissed the baby , put her down and covered her. "Sleep tight sweet pea", she whispered. "Maybe one day, you'll have a playmate." Then she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Perry heard Della come down the stairs. He went to her and encircled her in his arms, breathing in her scent.

She hugged him tightly around his waist and looked up at him with concern. "Something tells me that you haven't slept all night, Mr. Mason"

"For your information Miss Street, I did catch a couple of hours. How about you? I vaguely remember an empty space in the bed. I missed you" he said, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"That must have been when I was with the baby. I wanted to make sure she had a peaceful night. I also wanted Jill to get as much rest that she could….and I missed you too. You look so tired Perry.

" You look beautiful"

"Oh Perry, I love you.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her softly on her forehead, her eyelids and finally her lips, then pulled back to look at her. "When this mess is all over, I'm going to take you somewhere very romantic.

"Hmmm….that sounds wonderful. Now, why don't you go take a shower and try to get some rest. Then . if you like, I'll even make breakfast."

"I think I just might take you up on that offer. Is Jill asleep?

"I think so. When I walked past her room, it was very quiet. Have you heard anything?"

"No and I don't know whether to be glad about that or not. In a little while I'm going to call Paul. He said he would be over this morning and I want to ask him………"

Suddenly there was a crashing noise and a loud thump coming from the porch. Perry motioned to Della to stay where she was. He quickly and quietly walked to the door, hesitated for a split second, then opened it. On the other side, bleeding, bruised, and filthy….was Mike!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

TCOT Deadly TOY Chapter 7

Mike Carter lay face down on the front porch of his house. As soon as Perry had opened the door and saw his friend, he knew he had been in serious trouble. He quickly moved to help him. Bending down , he slowly and carefully turned Mike over on his back .Perry looked at him and for a split second drew in a sharp breath. "Mike…Mike…it's Perry…can you hear me?....Can you hear me? It's me, Perry….can you hear me buddy?"

Mike moaned , then blinked his eyes opened. "Per…ry?" He said the name in a barely audible tone.

"Yeah, it's me." Take it easy…You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be OK. Let's get you inside. Here, Let me help you." Perry put one hand behind Mike's back and the other around his arm. Careful not to move too fast, he helped him to sit up. He waited a minute then ,letting Mike lean against him for support, helped his friend stand and led him into the house.

As soon as they entered the house, Della, who had heard Perry calling Mike's name, came running over to help. When she saw Mike, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She hurried to cover the sofa with a blanket, then ran to get a basin of water, clean towels and a first aid kit. When she returned Perry had helped Mike lie down on the sofa and had covered him with another blanket.

"Della, please call Dr. Kaplan and tell him it's an emergency. Then go upstairs and wake Jill." Perry's voice was calm, but Della knew by the tone of his voice and the look on his face how serious the situation was.

As Della left to attend to her tasks, Mike started to sit up but Perry stopped him. "I don't think you should get up yet."Perry said to his friend, his voice one of concern. "Let's wait till the Doctor takes a look at you. He may even want you to go to the hospital. We also need to get you cleaned up a bit. As soon as Della comes back downstairs she"……

Mike put his hand up to interrupt Perry. His voice was raspy and he had a difficult time getting the words out.

"No…hos…pi..tal…no…hos…pi..tal….can…can't…go….said…more…trou…ble…worse."

Perry immediately knew that Mike had been threatened again and whoever did this to him wouldn't think twice about repeating or even finishing the job. He hoped he could find a way to help him get out of this mess. "Alright buddy, take it easy. Let's get you cleaned up and when the Doctor gets here we'll….."

At that moment they heard Jill cry out Mike's name as she ran down the steps and into the living room. One look at him and she stopped dead in her tracks, putting her hand up to her mouth to stifle a scream. Della had warned her about her husband's appearance but what she saw still left her unprepared.

Mike had a gash on the right side of his forehead. His left eye was swollen half shut. His lip was cut and swollen as well. His shirt had been ripped and there were some bruises on his cuts and bruises on his arms.

Mike looked at his wife and put out his arms. Jill went over to him, moving with a bit of trepidation. She slowly sat down along side him on the sofa and very gingerly put her head on his chest. Then, with the long night and the fear of her husband missing behind her, Jill began to cry, sobs racking her body. As best he could, Mike put his arms around her, stroking her hair, silently telling her that he was fine.

Perry looked around and noticed Della wasn't in the room. He had thought she had come downstairs with Jill but now he wasn't so sure. Quietly, he stood up and went to find her , leaving the Carter's alone. He went into the kitchen, thinking maybe she had started making breakfast but she wasn't there. He looked in the den and in Mike's study but she wasn't in either room. Suddenly, he smiled and laughed to himself. Leaving the den, he went upstairs and walked down the hall to the nursery. The door was slightly opened and he could hear Della in her softest sweetest voice talking to the baby.

"Oh Elizabeth, it's alright now sweet pea You're Daddy is home and now everything is going to be alright. Mommy didn't mean to scare you, she was just so happy that Daddy came home. Daddy is a little messy right now, but he'll get all cleaned up and the Doctor will fix his boo-boo's and everything will be fine. Uncle Perry is going to help Daddy too. You know Uncle Perry is very smart and he always takes care of everything….he always makes things better. He cares about Mommy and Daddy and he loves you very much. He is such a wonderful man and….."

It suddenly got very quiet. Perry couldn't hear Della so he opened the door and peaked into the room. Della was sitting on the floor, holding Elizabeth on her lap, brushing her hair. Her back was to the door. He quietly went over to her, bent down and tenderly kissed the top of her head, the back of her neck, and nuzzled her behind her ear and Della felt her heart begin to pound. . He then reached over and gently took the baby from her. Holding Elizabeth, he gave her a little soft kiss on her cheek and said in a very low, soft voice, "hi sweetheart, how are you? There's been a lot of excitement around here, hasn't there? Now, I don't want you to worry. Aunt Della's right, everything is going to be OK Can you be a good girl and sit here with your bunny for just a minute.?" Perry put the baby into the crib, then turned and helped Della to her feet. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. He leaned into her and kissed her softly and deeply. Della responded and when they broke away, they were both breathless. Della put her arms around Perry's waist and hugged him tightly. Perry looked down at her and noticed tears welling in her eyes.

"What's wrong Angel?"Perry asked softly

"Nothing's wrong"

Then why do you look as if you're going to cry?

Della leaned back into him. She put her head against his broad chest and sighed deeply. "Oh Perry, it's you. You are so wonderful…You're the most wonderful, most caring, most loving man in the whole world. Look how you take care of everybody, Mike, Jill, the baby …..and me."These past few days have been so crazy. I don't know what Jill and Mike would have done without you. She buried her head deeper into his chest and murmured….. " me either." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with an all encompassing love.

Perry put his face next to hers, then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You know Sweetheart, while I'm very flattered by all your wonderful compliments, I can't take all the credit."

"Well yes, I know that Paul is helping you but……"

Perry put his fingers to her Della's lips and silenced her. "Yes, Paul is helping me but I wasn't talking about him. Perry looked at Della tenderly and said "I was talking about the most exquisite , most amazing , most brilliant woman in the world, who I love more than life itself. Della, Darling don't you know that I could never do half the things I do if I didn't have you? How you know just what to do all the time amazes me. Look what you did to help Jill and Mike…what you are doing to help them. Just what you did last night and this morning alone is unbelievable."

Della looked up at Perry, tears streaming down her face. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet her lips. They kissed sweetly, both tasting the salt from her falling tears.

They broke away and Perry encircled her in his arms and held her close, kissing the top of her head. He pulled away and looked at her, brushing away her tears with his hand. He said quietly, "I think you need some sleep, Baby.

Della flashed Perry a brilliant smile., "I'm fine now, really. Come on, let's take Elizabeth down stairs so she can see her Daddy. I want to make breakfast. We have a lot to do today, counselor."

Perry returned the smile and ran his thumb under her chin. "I told you Miss Street, we make an unbeatable team…in and out of the office."

"Yes we do, Mr. Mason, yes we do"

With that, Perry picked up Elizabeth. He held her in one arm and wrapped the other around Della. Together they went downstairs to their friends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jill had tended to Mike's wounds and had help him clean up. The Doctor had checked him out and had wanted him to go to the hospital, but again Mike refused. Dr. Kaplan was an easy going, pleasant man, albeit very thorough. He was Perry and Della's Doctor as well as the Carter's. Perry had taken him aside and explained the situation. He promised to keep a careful eye on Mike and said he would call the Doctor at the first sign of a change in Mike's condition.

After they had eaten breakfast, and Della had cleaned up the kitchen, they all sat down to talk. Mike was ensconced on the sofa with Jill sitting next to him. Perry and Della sat across from them on the lounge chairs. Mike had already told Jill the story he had told Perry. Now they all waited to hear what he had to say next.

"Alright Mike," Perry said calmly, "As much as you can remember, what happened from the time you left my office?"

Mike slowly took a breath and then began to tell them what he had been through.

"Perry, when I left your office I was waiting for the elevator. The elevator comes and these two guys come from around the corner and get in with me. The next thing I remember, was waking up in some basement. It was cold and my head hurt like hell and my stomach was no better. This guy comes down the stairs and he's pointing a gun at me. His faced was covered with one of those ski masks. He might have been one of the guys who got me in the elevator. Anyway, he brings me upstairs and takes me into this room. It was an office or den or something like that. The lights were on really low. I guess they didn't want me to see much. Well he leaves and a minute later who do you think walks through the door?"

Our friend Mr Paloma?", Perry said with disgust

"Yes and his trusty companion Tonto," Mike said sarcasticly

"Cavanaugh"

"None other"

"What did the Bobsy Twins have to say?"

"You know, same thing, I have to take on the project, I have no choice, He'll make it worth my while, No Ted, blah, blah, blah.

All this time Cavanaugh keeps quiet. Then he says, "Look Mike, Mr. Paloma's a really important man. You wouldn't want him to make trouble for you now, would you?"

I said "If I have to. I will get a restraining order.

"Then Paloma opens his big mouth and says", "Oh yes, we know all about your lawyer friend, the famous Mr. Mason and all about his beautiful secretary….and how she's just not his secretary. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, now would you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Perry saw Della stiffen. He reached over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze, then took hold of her hand, brought it to his lips and tenderly kissed it

Hearing this Jill turned pale. "Oh Perry," she said her voice trembling, "this whole situation has put you and Della in danger."

Perry smiled at her and said calmly. "Jill, this wouldn't be the first time we have been threatened and I dare say it won't be the last."

"Jill," Della said softly, "Perry and Paul will figure it out, They will find a way out of this mess. They both will help you. You'll see everything will be fine."

"We all will help you, Perry said, meeting Della's eyes. A look of understanding passed between them.

Just then, Paul Drake's coded knock could be heard at the door.

"Our wandering boy" Perry said smiling

Della went to the door to let him inside.

"Good morning, beautiful," said Paul. How is everyone this morning?

"Better than last night." Said Perry

"I can see that," Boy, Mike , you look like hell. Glad to see you safe and back home though."

"Me too," said Mike. I was just telling everybody what happened

"Do I smell bacon" Paul asked in his usual way.

Perry and Della laughed and Della went into the kitchen to make Paul something to eat.

Perry turned back to Mike. His voice turning serious again he asked, "how did you get home?"

"Well, after I refused the project again they said they were going to show me a little of what could happen. They took me outside and well….you know the rest. Then they put me in a car and drove me home…and here I am."

Perry then turned to Paul. "Alright Paul, let's have it."

"After you called me yesterday, I called a friend of mine in Philadelphia. I explained the situation and asked him if he would be able to help. He said he would be glad too and that he himself would personally take care of this. He went to Atlantic City last night and asked around. It seems our friend Mr. Paloma is a very bad boy. His sidekick, Cavanaugh… he's right there with him. Paloma has a laundry list of things he pulled that's a mile long…. Racketeering, fake building codes, using shoddy materials, kickbacks, assault, the list goes on….the thing of it is, they can't seem to get a conviction. Burger would just love him, don't ya think?" They all laughed as it seemed to momentarily lighten the situation. "Yes indeed, our Mr.P is a very bad boy…..a very bad boy. You were right not to want to get involved with him Mike."

"Thanks for everything Paul….Great work as usual." Perry patted his friend heartily on the back

"Glad I could help. So what's the plan now?"

Perry stood up. Very quietly but very firmly he said, "I think it's time I called Tragg"

As he started to walk towards the study, there was a knock on the door. Della went to answer it. She opened the door and they all heard her say, "Why Lieutenant, what a surprise, Perry was just about to call you. Won't you come in?"

Perry walked over to Tragg and shook his hand. He was about to thank him for coming to the house when he noticed the Lieutenant's face.

"What's wrong Tragg?" Perry asked, his voice even.

The Lieutenant looked around the room. His eyes rested on Mike. Then he turned back and looked at Perry. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your friend to come downtown with me for questioning." He turned back again and looked at the assembled group. There's been some trouble…..Someone's been murdered.


	8. Chapter 8

The Case of the Deadly Toy Extended Chapter 8

Rating For This Chapter---R

Perry Mason looked at Lieutenant Arthur Tragg with steely eyes. Perry was clearly aggravated. `This is just what we need,' he thought, `something else to be concerned about. I wonder what we'll be hit with next.'

"And that would concern us how, Lieutenant? Just why do you need Mr. Carter to go downtown with you?" Perry's voice was cold and he maintained an even tone despite his aggravation.

"I just would like to ask him some questions."

Perry was about to answer him when Della spoke up. "Lieutenant, as you can clearly see, Mr. Carter is definitely in no shape to go anywhere. In fact, the doctor was just here and wants him to get a lot of rest …uninterrupted rest." She smiled at him sweetly, but there was something in the tone of her voice that let the Detective know he would not be taking Mike downtown.

Perry watched what one might call a "standoff" between Della and Lieutenant Tragg. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. He knew when she took that tone with someone, they had better make a hasty retreat. She usually didn't answer for Perry, but he knew that her lack of sleep, coupled with her raw emotions, had put her on the defensive. She was trying to protect their friends.

Perry quietly walked over to Della and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. He then said to Tragg, "Lieutenant, may I have a word with you in private."

"Yeah Perry, I guess so."

Perry led him down the hallway and into Mike's study. He closed the door behind him and offered him a seat. The Detective sat down on the leather couch … his hat in his hand. Perry leaned on the desk, facing him. "Now, what's this all about Tragg?"

"A call came in this morning from the manager over at the White Sands Motel. Seems the maid tried to get into the room to clean and the key wouldn't go into the lock. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She got the manager and she tried but no luck. She finally had to call a locksmith. He came…they opened the door … and found the body. A young woman… she was shot at close range. Whoever did it must have used a silencer because no one heard anything. They jammed something into the lock. That's why they couldn't get the door opened."

"I take it you were able to identify her?" Perry asked.

"Yeah." Tragg reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a notepad. Her name is …Dianne Adams."

Perry remained stone faced

"Seems she had a card with your friend's name on it." Perry started to say something but the Detective put his hand up to stop him. "Look Perry, I know that the Carters are friends of yours and Della's… and I know there was a problem last night and Mike was mixed up in it … and the way he looks now says a lot by itself."

"Tragg, you don't know what happened last night."

"Well suppose you tell me then…"

Perry then told the Lieutenant the events of the night before. When he finished, Tragg looked at Perry wearily and said, "Alright Perry, for now, I won't take him downtown, but I do want to take his fingerprints. I'm going to call Sergeant Taylor and tell him to bring the kit over. Since Carter's card was in her purse, I have to check out every lead."

"I understand Tragg ," said Perry calmly. "And just for the record, we really appreciate your understanding with this."

The Lieutenant stood up, his hat in hand. He smiled and said to Perry with a half grin, "Just don't let this get out…might spoil my reputation."

The two men laughed and shook hands. Perry went out of the room to let everyone know what was going on and Tragg picked up the phone to call headquarters.

"Dead? She's dead? Mike asked Perry incredulously. "How did it happen?" Mike's face had turned ashen and he looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Take it easy, buddy," said Perry. "Tragg didn't tell me too much. Just that someone shot her. Don't worry about the prints. Remember, you have an alibi for last night."

"Yes, but who's going to back up my story?"

"Don't you worry about that. You have Della and me … and, if need be, I will get a subpoena for our friends. Just let Tragg take the prints. It will make him happy and then I'm sure he will leave you alone."

"OK Perry, thanks and … thanks again for everything."

Perry smiled, put his hand on Mike's shoulder, and went off in search of Della.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry lay on the bed in the Carter's guest room, reading over the notes Della had taken for him. A peaceful lull had come into the house and, for the first time since the whole nightmare began, Perry thought he could finally see an end in sight.

Paul had left to go back to his office. The police Sergeant had come to the house, taken Mike's prints and left along with Tragg, who told Perry he would call him in a few hours. Mike had then gone upstairs to rest and Jill had taken Elizabeth to the park to play. They both needed to get out of the house and spend some time together.

Della was laying curled up next to Perry, in a deep sleep. Perry had one arm around her and now looked down at her. `She's so beautiful,' he thought. He couldn't resist. Not wanting to wake her, he very quietly bent over and, as softly and gently as he could, placed a tender kiss on her lips. She moved in even closer to Perry. He put the notes on the night table, turned back to her, and pulled her gently into his arms. He thought back to how he had gotten her to finally get some rest….

Della wanted to go to the park with Jill and the baby, but she knew they needed time together. So, after they had left, she had begun to straighten up the house … picking up the baby's toys … making sure the kitchen was clean. Perry had walked into the kitchen, come up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and dropped a kiss on her cheek. Della immediately felt herself go weak.

"Just what do you think you're doing Miss Street ?" he asked in a mock courtroom voice.

"I'm straightening up a little, Mr. Mason," Della said in a demure tone.

Perry turned her around to face him and gazed into her eyes. The smile and the look she returned stole his breath away. He put one hand on her waist and began to rub her back with the other … first in small circles, then in larger ones . She leaned into him and put her head on his broad chest. He then lowered his hands and brought them down along her sides, finally resting them on her hips.

Della felt herself grow warm and her heart began to race. "Per…" She didn't have a chance to finish. Perry bent down and kissed her so long and so deeply, she felt as if she were suspended in space. When he finally released her, she could neither breathe nor speak.

Perry picked her up and carried her into the guest room. He laid her gently on the bed and sat down next to her. He began to stroke her hair. He took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it.

Della put her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She began to kiss him, slowly at first, but then the kiss went deeper, her tongue searching for his … his taste consuming her.

Perry heard her moan, then began caressing her. He heard Della's voice … begging him … pleading with him not to stop. His hands gently went up to her face, then down to her neck and throat. He tenderly brushed his lips across her breasts. He felt the blood rush to his head. He was lost in a different world … a world belonging just to them. The last thing he thought of, before he divested them both of their clothes, was he was glad he had remembered to lock the door.

Afterwards, Della went to the bathroom to shower and came out wrapped in a robe she'd borrowed from Jill. Perry had gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed. He smiled at her and held out his arms. She went to him and he encircled her, pulling her in as close as he could. She looked up at him with a contented smile. He bent down and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel, Angel?"

"Hmmm… I feel wonderful … and it's all because of you, counselor. How about you?"

"I have to say … I feel like a million … thanks to all your attention. By the way, you look radiant, but you also still look tired, darling."

"I'm fine," Della said, trying to stifle a yawn. She buried her head into Perry's chest, hoping he wouldn't see. "We really put this room to good use," she said mischievously. "Where is everybody anyway?"

"I checked while you were in the shower. Jill's next door neighbor came over with dinner for all of us for tonight …which I thought was very nice. Then, Faith took the baby back to her house. Jill said her kids love to play with Elizabeth . Jill and Mike are upstairs. I think they are sleeping …which is just what you should be doing. I caught that little yawn. It's nap time for you my baby."

Della looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not even tired Perry," she said drowsily.

"Alright then, how about if I just hold you a little?" Perry covered Della with the quilt while gently massaging her forehead.

"That feels so nice." She looked up at Perry, her eyelids growing heavy.

Perry tenderly continued to caress her face. He leaned over and whispered softly, "Have beautiful dreams, darling."

Della's voice was very soft. "I love you Per…." Her eyes closed and, in a minute, her breathing became slow and steady.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By six o'clock, Della and Jill were in the kitchen. Della was feeding Elizabeth and Jill was making a salad. The casserole that Jill's neighbor had brought over was in the oven. Perry and Mike were watching the news. So far, nothing had been reported about the murder. Perry knew that Burger and Tragg probably wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. This was mainly due to the fact that Dianne was Paloma's ex-girlfriend.

Perry stood up and went into the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he watched Della with the baby. She really loved her and the feeling was mutual. `Look at her,' Perry said to himself, `she's a natural. She would be a wonderful mother.'

A few minutes later, Della finished feeding Elizabeth . She cleaned her up, then gently lifted her out of her highchair. As she turned around to take the baby into the other room, she found Perry looking at her, a tender smile on his lips. She went over to him and handed the baby to him. He winked at her, then took the baby in to sit with Mike.

A short while later, Jill called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

Mike put the baby in her playpen and the four of them sat down at the dining room table, where they had a direct view to Elizabeth .

As they began to eat, Perry spoke up. "Mike, if you and Jill don't mind, I think Della and I will leave after dinner. You've both had a very draining couple of days. You deserve some quiet time alone. Also, Della and I need to go home. We have to go into the office tomorrow and there are some things I still want to talk to Paul about … some things we have to go over. Your hospitality was just great. We really appreciate it."

"Perry," Mike said, "Jill and I have to thank you for everything that you've done. We are so grateful. I don't know what we would have done without your help…and your friendship."

"That's what we're here for," Della said softly. "You know that Perry wi…."

She was silenced by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Perry, would you mind seeing who that is?" asked Mike.

Perry stood up and went to the door. He opened it to find Lieutenant Tragg, another detective, and a police officer he did not recognize. As soon as he saw them, he had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Come in Lieutenant … gentlemen."

The three men walked into the dining room. Tragg looked at Perry, then looked at Della, Mike, and Jill. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, folks. Unfortunately, I have some unpleasant news. The prints that were found on the murder weapon were a match." He looked straight at Mike and said, "Mike Carter, you are under arrest for the murder of Dianne Adams. I'm afraid you'll have to come along with me."


	9. Chapter 10

TCOT Deadly Toy Ch.10

Perry Mason sat at his desk, listening intently as his friend, Paul Drake, continued to tell him the information he had in reference to Mike Carter's case. The attorney and the detective had been in conference for the better part of an hour and Perry wanted to make sure he had all of the facts correct. He was completely focused on what Paul was telling him. Perry always gave a hundred percent to everything he did … totally immersing himself in every aspect of whatever case he was working on. This case, however, was personal and, for that reason alone, Perry wanted every "I" dotted and every "t" crossed. He wanted no stone left unturned. Yes, that had always been his way in his professional life, and, now that he had Della to love and care for, he was the same with her as well.

"So, as I was saying Perry, it seems that the person behind everything is this Domenico guy."

"Well, that would certainly would explain a lot of things. It seems to me that for some reason, this man is trying to set up Mike to take the blame for the Adams girl's murder. What still puzzles me, though, is the whole thing about Cavanaugh and how Mike wasn't supposed to know him." Perry paused a minute then continued. "You and your contacts did a great job Paul. We still need to get some more information. I really want you to dig deeper and see what else you can come up with. It definitely is a set up and the answer has got to be out there … Is there something wrong with your watch?"

"Huh? Oh no, Perry. I was just thinking about Della. Shouldn't she have been back by now?"

Perry laughed. "Paul, I swear. Sometimes I think you have a one track mind. However, now that you've mentioned it, you're right. Della should have been back by now. She probably got distracted. She's been so upset these last few days. She hasn't been sleeping all that well and she hasn't been eating that much either. You heard her say that all she was going to have for lunch was a salad and tea. Maybe she decided to eat at Clay's or maybe she went to that new boutique that just opened a couple of weeks ago."

Paul smiled at his friend. "Boy Perry, you got it bad , don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," said Perry, "and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love her so much Paul. I guess I just worry about her. I hate to see her upset or unhappy. Come on, let's go see if we can track down my girl."

The two men stood up and went through Perry's office into Della's office. They stopped and looked at one another with a puzzled expression on their faces. There on Della's desk was a tray. On it was the food and drinks from Clays, along with dishes, silverware and napkins. A teapot and saucer and cup stood beside it.

"Well, she has to be around here someplace," Perry said. "Let me go ask Gertie." He walked into the reception area, but Gertie was not there.

"She's probably at lunch, Perry." Said Paul. For some reason, the detective had a strange feeling in his gut, but said nothing to his friend.

They checked the law library, thinking that perhaps Della had decided to take a nap and use the couch in there instead of the one in Perry's office. They also checked the rest of the suite of rooms, making up Perry's entire office, but Della was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to check some of the other offices Paul. Maybe she is down the hall talking to one of the other secretaries."

"Perry, why don't we wait a little while? I'm sure that most people will be at lunch. Della will probably walk in any minute and tell us how foolish we are for worrying. Then she'll really let us have it for being so over protective and treating her like a kid."

At that, Perry had to laugh. "You're probably right Paul. She'll think we're crazy because we made such a big thing over this … and I for one do not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath."

Paul was looking in the closet. "Perry, did Della wear a coat this morning?"

"No, she didn't. I wanted her to because it was chilly and I knew it would be cool when we left tonight but she didn't want to … she said she would be fine. I'm learning not to press the issue with her." Perry gave Paul a rueful smile.

A few minutes later, Gertie returned from lunch. Perry and Paul heard her come in and walked back to the reception area to speak to her.

"Gertie, have you seen Della?"

Gertie's normally big saucer eyes seemed to get even larger. "Oh gosh, Mr. Mason. I haven't … I mean I saw her this morning when you both came back from court and then I saw her for a little while after that, but then she was busy, you know, and everything and then I went to lunch … " Gertie sensed that Perry seemed to be more concerned than was normal. "Is something wrong, Mr. Mason?"

Perry smiled at her and patted her hand. "No dear. It's just that Della was supposed to be back by now. I'm sure she'll be back any minute. If you see her before I do, please tell her to come into my office."

"Of course, Mr. Mason. I'll be sure to give her your message as soon as I see her."

"Thank you dear." Perry smiled at her, then turned and went back into his office with Paul.

An hour later, Perry was pacing in his office. Paul had gone to some of the other offices to see if Della had in fact stopped in to speak to some of the other secretaries. He had also walked over to Clay's to see if perhaps Della had decided to go back there. Paul was beginning to get worried. He went back to Perry's office to see if Della had returned.

Perry had called Jill … thinking she'd gone over to check on she and the baby. Jill told Perry, before leaving court that morning, Della told her that she would speak to her later in the day, but so far, she hadn't heard from her. Perry put down the phone and stared into space thinking … thinking about Mike, the information Paul had found out, the craziness of the whole thing and Della … where was she? Where could she have gone? He was still lost in thought when Paul walked back into his office.

"Perry?" Paul stood directly in front of Perry to get his attention.

"Something's wrong, Paul. I know it … I can feel it. Della wouldn't do something like this … she wouldn't just go off and not tell me where she was going. Not her … not Della. She's responsible … she's efficient … she's organized … she's always on time….she's…" Perry let out a deep breath and put his hands over his eyes.

Paul looked at Perry and saw the worry etching itself into his face. 'He's right,' Paul thought. 'It is not like Della to just disappear.'

"Come on Perry … let's go over to her apartment. Maybe she just decided to go home and get some rest. You said yourself that she hasn't been sleeping very well."

"I called Frank downstairs. I had him check to see if my car was still there. He said it was and that he hasn't seen her … I'm really worried Paul."

"I know, Buddy. Come on … let's go. We'll find her. Everything will be fine. I'm going to tell Gertie that we're leaving for the rest of the day."

Perry stood up, looked at Paul and silently walked out of his office.

Perry and Paul stood in the bedroom in complete shock. They'd driven to Della's, parked the car, and walked up to her door. Perry had knocked and called out her name several times. When there was no answer, Perry took out the key she had given him and unlocked the door. Before going inside, Perry closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then, he and Paul stepped inside.

Della's closet was empty … as were her dresser draws. Gone from the bathroom was her makeup, shampoo, toothbrush, and favorite talcum powder. The perfume Perry had given her, the one she kept on her dresser, was also missing as well as her jewelry. The towels that they had used that morning were hung neatly on the towel bars. The bed had been made before they left for court and the rest of the apartment was neat and clean. The only thing that was out of place was a glass left on the kitchen table. Next to it was a bottle of aspirin and a box of tissues.

Perry shuddered and suddenly felt a chill go through him. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He looked at Paul and said in a low remorseful voice. "My God Paul, where is she? Where could she have gone and why? Something's happened to her. I know her …. she wouldn't just leave like this … she wouldn't leave me. We're in love. I love her so much and she knows it. Just the other night she told me how safe and protected she feels with me … how she feels when I hold her. She knows I would do anything for her … anything to make her happy and keep her safe Oh God … Della … Della … where are you, Angel?"

Perry looked at Paul, his eyes filled with tears. "We have to find her Paul. We just have to. If anything's happened to her …" Perry grew silent.

Paul walked over to Perry and sat down next to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring pat. "We'll find her Perry. We'll find her and everything will be fine. You'll see. I know that this seems crazy now and it is, but we will find Della. We'll find her and bring her back."

"Paul, do you think that maybe they kidnapped her? You know … remember when Mike was saying how they threatened him ... and us? Do you think Paloma and this other guy … do you think they are … carrying out their …their threats?"

Perry could hardly get the words out. His face lost it's color and his hands began to shake.

"I honestly don't know, pal. I just don't know. I do know one thing for sure and that is Della can take care of herself. She might be a tiny little thing, but I would never want to cross her. Something tells me that she'll be able to handle herself until we find her." Paul stood up and walked over to the cabinet that held the liquor. He poured a glass of Scotch for Perry and one for himself. As he handed Perry his drink, he thought to himself, 'OK Beautiful … this is hard enough. Make it easy and help us find you…fast.' Then, he went to make some phone calls, leaving Perry sitting on the couch … scared and shaken.

**********************************

"Perry, Perry, wake up … come on man… wake up." Perry felt himself being shaken. He grunted and opened his eyes. The room was dark except for the light coming through the curtains. For a minute, the lawyer didn't remember where he was. Then, he looked up and saw Paul standing over him. In a flash, everything came back ... the morning at court… Paul telling him everything he had found out and Della … oh God … he felt sick. His head was killing him and his stomach wasn't doing much better. He was in Della's bed … his head was on her pillow. He breathed in her scent and somehow that seemed to calm him. Then, he heard Paul more clearly.

"Come on, Perry, get up. One of my men just called. He's at the airport. I think he has a lead."

Perry jumped out of the bed, grabbed his jacket, and flew out the door with Paul right behind him.

***************************************

Mason and Drake stood in line at the Eastern Airline Ticket Counter. There were several people ahead of them and Perry's patience was wearing thin. Finally, after what seemed an insurmountable amount of time, the two men found themselves in front of a young, yet experienced ticket agent.

"Good evening, gentlemen. May I help you with something? The young woman was attractive, pleasant and could sense that the two men in front of her were not there to purchase tickets. She smiled at them. Her name tag read Erica Scott, Assistant Supervisor.

Perry managed a smile and addressed her in his politest courtroom manner. "I hope so, Miss Scott. I need to find out if a certain person was booked on one of your flights that left today."

"I'm terribly sorry sir. We are not at liberty to give out that information."

"Yes, I understand and, normally, I would never ask someone to go against policy, but you see this is different … you see it's vitally important."

"I would really like to help you uh… Mr…."

"Mason," Perry filled in, "Perry Mason … and this gentleman is Paul Drake."

"As I was saying, there really isn't anything I can do. You see it's…." The young woman did not have a chance to finish. Perry's patience snapped. He leaned over the counter and looked directly into the girl's eyes. His voice was low but hard and it was beyond anything that Paul had ever heard.

"Miss Scott, this is a matter of life and death. There is a young woman missing and we believe that she did not get on that plane of her own volition. Her life may be in danger even as we speak and furthermore," Perry took a deep breath to steady himself so he wouldn't lose control. "…furthermore, I love her more than life itself. She is everything to me….the most important person in my own, little happy world … and I will stay here and talk to anyone I have to in order to get what I need. Do you understand ?"

The woman looked at Perry, then at Paul, then back at Perry. Something in this man's tone and manner told her that this was serious. She looked at Perry and said, "If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment. I will be right back." She disappeared into a small room and returned a minute later with a large binder. The cover read: Flight Arrivals and Departures, May 17 –24, 1959.

"Mr. Mason, who is the person you are trying to find?"

"Her name is Street. Miss Della Street."

Erica quickly turned to the day and looked through the pages of the flight log. It seemed to Perry that it was taking an extremely long time. Finally, she looked at Perry and Paul and said, "I think I found what you are looking for. There was a 4:30 non- stop flight to Chicago—Flight 647 It looks like there was a ticket bought for Miss Street. Her seat number was 7A. That's actually in our 1st class section."

Perry and Paul looked at each other with a puzzled expression. Chicago? A thought came into Perry's head. "Her family is in Chicago. Even if she wanted to see them, she wouldn't have gone without telling me." He looked at Paul and a dark shadow clouded his eyes.

"Paul, Della wouldn't buy herself a 1st class ticket. Furthermore she hates to fly. She certainly wouldn't fly alone. Miss Scott… Erica, do you know if she got on the plane by herself?"

"Actually, Mr. Mason, there were two tickets purchased at the same time. We keep a detailed record of all our transactions. The two tickets that were bought together were paid for in cash. The seat numbers are next to each other. 7A and 7B."

"Who has the other ticket?" Paul asked.

"Let me see," said Erica. "Oh yes, here it is. Miss Street had one ticket and the other belongs to … a Mr. Domenico … Michael Domenico."


	10. Chapter 11

TCOT Deadly Toy Extended Ch. 11

Della Street sat at her dining room table. She was shaken to her core and in complete shock … her eyes red and swollen. It had taken every ounce of her strength just to set the lunch tray down on her desk, grab her purse, and take the elevator down to the lobby of the Brent Building. She felt as though she was going to pass out. She could hardly breathe. She was shaking so violently she didn't think she would be able to hail a cab. She hoped no one she knew would see her in this condition and tell Perry. She was able to walk out the front door, without being noticed and walked a half a block away before stopping and leaning against the window of Macys. A few minutes later, she climbed into a cab, gave the cab driver her address and, as she sat in the back seat, she began to formulate a plan. She knew there was only one choice to make, and that she would have to be strong and in control if she was going to pull it off. Once back in her apartment, Della allowed herself to break down. First, she berated herself for not walking into Perry's office and telling him everything. Perry loved her … she loved him. He was always so understanding … so loving … so caring. She pictured herself explaining the whole story to him. He would have then taken her in his arms, kissed her and told her that everything would be fine. They would be in this together. He would have quieted her and comforted her and she would have felt that unbelievable feeling of love and peace wash over her. As soon as these thoughts came into her head, they went right out and other thoughts … thoughts of a different kind flooded her mind. Perry trusted her completely. They had no secrets from each other … none until now. If she told him the truth, would he feel the same way about her? How would that affect their relationship? What would he think of her? Della felt as if she was Alice in Wonderland and she was falling … falling into that hole. Only this wasn't a Fairy Tale. This was real and that hole was a bottomless black pit … one from which there was no return. At that moment, Della's reserve faded and she broke down. Deep gut wrenching sobs racked her body and she fell across the sofa … lying there until there were no more tears left to shed. For a little while, she just lay there, to numb to think or to act. Finally, she got up, went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She then opened the bottom left hand draw and pulled out her personal address book. She took the book and the box of tissues that were on the shelf over the sink and brought them to the table. She went back into the kitchen, got the glass of water and picked up the phone. She brought them to the table as well and sat down on one of the crème colored cushioned chairs. For just a moment, she closed her eyes and prayed that what she was about to do would make everything right. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

The Ambassador Hotel was one of the grandest in Los Angeles. Known for its classic, stately appearance, the magnificent 500 room hotel was the largest in the city. Built in 1921 by famed architect, Myron Hunt, the hotel stood on a four block area starting on Wilshire Blvd. and continuing to wrap itself around to 8th Street, Catalina Street and Mariposa Avenue. The famous Coconut Grove Theater was built inside the hotel and was home to such stars as Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, Judy Garland and Louis Armstrong. Political figures also held meetings at the hotel and it was known as the Western Whitehouse to Presidents Roosevelt, Truman, and Eisenhower.

Della stood outside the hotel, looking at its majestic beauty. She wanted to get herself in control so she would be able to handle the situation in which she was about to place herself. She forced herself to remain calm and collected. She thought about the reason she was here. "I have to do this," she told herself. "It's the only way." Straightening her shoulders and preparing herself for what was to come, she gave a small smile and a soft thank you to the doorman. She walked into the breathtaking lobby, looked for the elevators and walked towards them. When the elevator came to a halt in the lobby, the door opened and Della stepped inside. She told the operator she needed the 4th floor. The door closed and Della leaned against the wall pole for support. In less than a minute, they were on the requested floor. The operator opened the door and Della stepped out. She found the sign that would take her to suite 418. Della walked down the brightly lit, beautifully decorated corridor, complete with oriental rugs, marble tables and vases of gorgeous and colorful spring flowers. The length of the walk from the elevator to the designated room was not far, but Della felt if she had been walking for hours. Her whole body felt like lead. She found herself in front of suite 418. With trepidation and her heart in her throat, Della knocked at the door. Immediately, it was opened by a man who smiled at her and extended his hand. Della did not extend hers, but simply walked into the suite and the door closed.

"I must say, Della, I was certainly surprised when you phoned. I always knew you were nothing if not tenacious. Calling back home to track me down was sheer genius. It is wonderful to see you again. May I offer you some refreshments? Perhaps some lunch? A drink? I could get you whatever you wish." Michael Domenico stared at Della as though he was seeing her for the first time.

Della stood in front of him. She hadn't seen him in years … 18 to be exact. Her family and Michael's family had been neighbors and friends. She often would babysit her brother Jimmy and Michael's nephew, Tony. Michael was 2 years older than Della. He had gone to college and had a reputation of being something of a lady's man. The girls were all crazy about him and it was easy to see why. Tall, with dark hair and dark brown eyes, he could have easily passed for a young James Dean or Robert Wagner. He was cool, confident and, according to Della's mother and the rest of the ladies in the neighborhood, "quite a catch." He and Della were thrown together at many family functions, but they had started to date in earnest when Della graduated from high school. Della had gone to work for one of her father's friends and, a year later, she and Michael became engaged. In the beginning, everything was wonderful. Then, 2 months before the wedding, Della told Michael that she wanted to continue to work after they married. She loved her job. She was good at what she did and her boss had suggested that she even go to business school. When she approached Michael with the idea, she thought he would have been pleased. Instead, all hell broke loose. Michael told her that ,not under any circumstances, would she be allowed to work once they were married. Also, the idea of business school was completely out of the question as well. Della was expected to stay home, do all the things women did to keep house, and then they would have children. This was not a request, but an order. Michael told her it would be this way. She was not to embarrass him or his family by bringing it up again and the decision … his decision was final. Della started to explain to him why this was so important to her, but Michael would have none of it. They had gotten into a terrible fight and then he did the unthinkable …he hit her. He took her by the arm and held her so tightly she cried out in pain. That had angered him even more and his true nature, complete with a wicked temper, had emerged. The more she cried, the harder he hit. It didn't matter where he struck … her arm … her sides … her face. At that moment, Jimmy and Tony came home. Their shouting had been enough to stop Michael cold. Della looked at him for a moment that seemed suspended in time. She was in shock … not believing what had just taken place. Michael, realizing what he'd done, tried to stop her from leaving, but she was out the door in a flash. She ran down the block to her own house and didn't even stop in the kitchen to speak with her mother. When her parents found out about the incident, they tried to sit down with her and Michael, but she wouldn't do it. She returned the ring … telling him she couldn't go through with it. She told him that she realized she was too young and that they wanted different things. She refused his calls, the flowers, the gifts, and his visits. A month after the break up, she packed and, with strict instructions to her parents and brother not to let anyone know where she was going, she left for business school in Los Angeles. About six months later, she came home for a visit. By this time, she was working for a temp agency and going to school. Michael had tried to see her, but she wouldn't give him a chance. She went back to school, graduated at the top of her class and took a job with a big law firm. She worked her way up from the secretarial pool and then became an assistant to two of the lawyers. She stayed with them for a few years until she met one of the firm's youngest lawyers. He was soon starting his own practice and needed a secretary … a private, confidential secretary. Her supervisor recommended Della and the young attorney arranged for her to come in for an interview. Della had heard quite a bit about this attorney from the girls in the steno pool. She was a bit nervous on the day of the interview. She stood in front of his office door and started to go in. At that moment, the door to the office opened from the inside and there stood Perry. Della took one look at him and was dumbstruck. What she didn't know was that Perry had felt the same way. He had taken one look at this beautiful young woman and vowed never to let her get away. She remembered him telling her the story a few weeks after they had admitted their love for one another.

Now, as Della stood in front of Michael, the realization of why she was here came back to her. Somehow, knowing she was doing this for Perry, helped her to remain calm and to deal with the issue at hand. She looked at Michael and began to speak. Her voice held no warmth. Her eyes were dull and she seemed to be someone completely different. "Michael, I am only here for one reason and one reason only. What do you want with the Carter's?"

Michael looked at her and a smirk came over his face. "Della, for someone so bright, I can't believe you don't know the real reason."

"The real reason for what?"

"Why you, of course, you my sweet Della … you are the reason. You were the reason the whole time. I don't care about the Carter's. What happens to them is of no consequence to me. The entire scenario with Mr. Carter was a ruse. You see, when Alex brought them to my home, I knew where they lived. What I didn't know was that your boss or should I say your lover was his attorney." He looked at Della to see if he could gauge her reaction … perhaps get a rise out of her, but Della didn't flinch. Michael continued with his explanation. "Then, thanks to his wife, I found out that you were , shall we say, 'working together'. So, I did a little more digging and I found out everything I wanted to know. How I could get to see you. You realize that I am going to have you? That it was the plan all along? I must say, I think my plan is rather ingenious, don't you?"

Della suddenly felt sick. The room began to spin and she had to keep her hand on the arm of the chair to steady herself. When she had gathered herself, she looked at Michael and said, "You don't really think that I would let you frame Mike? That I would go off with you to prevent such a thing from happening to him and his family?"

"Oh, I know you wouldn't let me frame an innocent person … you and your Mr. Mason. You are so noble…such high moral standards…such integrity. Well, now I will have my revenge and the girl."

"If you think that…" Michael put his hand up to interrupt her. Very quietly yet forcefully he said, " I know you will come around to my way of thinking … that is if you want your precious, darling Mr. Mason to live."

The 1st class section of flight 647 was relatively quiet. The passengers had been fed and now most of them were either reading, dozing, or talking quietly. The stewardesses were going up and down the aisle, making sure all was well and that everyone's needs were being taking care off.

Julie, the head stewardess was concerned. The beautiful young woman in seat 7C had been crying for quite a while now. She had refused any food and had asked only for a ginger ale. She looked pale and she was visibly shaken. She wasn't certain if the man traveling with her was her husband. If he was, then they didn't seem to be too happy. The gentleman spoke only when Julie or Susan had asked him a question. It seemed that when he would try to talk to the young woman, she would turn away.

Della sat with her face turned toward the window, tears streaming down her face. Up until the moment when she boarded the plane, she thought that Michael was playing a cruel joke on her and would tell her that it was all a mistake and that she could go back to Perry. 'Oh Perry, Perry my darling. I am so sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me? I hope one day you will…that you will know I only did this to save you … I had no choice. When I went to see Michael, I didn't know that this was his plan…I thought he was framing Mike for some reason. I have to get a message to you somehow … but then you'll want to come get me and take me home … and that's what he wants … I can't allow that. I won't take a chance with your life.' The thought of never seeing Perry again brought a fresh set of tears.

Michael heard Della crying. Even though he had been curt and somewhat forceful with her, he still had some feelings left. It wasn't love. She'd killed that the day she broke up with him. Eighteen years was a long time and, although he had never forgotten how she had humiliated him, he still had some measure of feeling towards her. He turned to her and tried to take her arm.

Della recoiled at his touch. She felt trapped. There was nowhere for her to run or to hide. She wanted and needed only one man. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Perry in her mind … the two of them working together, the late night dinners and dancing, just staying in and cuddling … how Perry's touch on her skin set her body on fire … his gentle and tender caresses … his kisses that left her weak and dizzy … making love to her and then holding her in his strong arms…her feeling so safe and protected as she slept in his arms … their bodies so close. She had told him one night how she felt, how wonderful he made her feel. Now, it looked as though all of that would be gone.

"Della, I'm sorry you're so upset. Can I ring for the stewardess to get you something? How are you feeling?"

Della turned and looked at him with a dull, blank stare. When she spoke, her voice was as flat and as cold as ice. "Michael, you want to know how I feel? I'm completely disgusted with you. I never thought you would become this kind of person. You have no heart … no feeling. If it makes you feel better thinking that it's my fault, then go ahead and blame me. But let's get something straight right now. Let me make myself crystal clear so there is no misunderstanding. I came with you to save Perry's life. He is the only man I have ever loved and he will be the only man I will ever love for the rest of my life. Even if he finds me and doesn't want me back, I will love him until the day I die. He is and always will be my one true love. He is my soul. He is my life. What we have together is very real and no one can ever take it away or replace it. I will never love you and I will never, never let you touch me. You want me to marry you? A trade…my life for Perry's? I said I would do it, but know this: It will be a marriage in name only. I want nothing from you and you are to expect nothing from me. That's how I feel. I feel sick to my stomach…you make me sick."

Della's words cut him to his core. Suddenly, the pain and humiliation he felt all those years ago came flooding back to the surface. His eyes flashed with a hellish blaze Della had not seen since that night he'd hit her over and over again. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly to him. As he did so, he dug his fingers into her shoulder causing her to wince with pain. In a low voice only she could hear, he spoke into her ear. His breath was hot on her skin. "I don't care if you ever love me Della because I certainly don't love you … not anymore, but this is payback." He tightened his grip and Della could feel the stinging in her skin that would later show itself as finger shaped bruises. "You made a fool out of me and no one does that. You're going to come home. You're going to marry me just like we planned all those years ago and everyone will see it was you who made the mistake… you who could not stay away from me…you who came to your senses after all this time and found your way back to me. We will be the love story that the whole neighborhood will talk about for years. And, yes, you will be a wife to me in every way that a woman is a wife to a husband. You will not refuse me on our wedding night nor will you refuse me on any night I want you or there will be hell to pay … first for you … and then for your beloved Mr. Mason. You will bear my children and become the wife I always wanted and knew you could be, do you understand?"

As a fresh set of tears ran down her face and a wave of nauseousness swept over her. Della threw his arm off her shoulders, put her hand over her mouth, stood up and ran down the aisle of the plane to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 12

Perry Mason and Paul Drake arrived at the home of Jimmy Street. Perry's heart was in his throat. Something was terribly wrong. He had a gut feeling that Della…his Della ….the woman he loved more than life itself was in serious trouble. What were the circumstances which led her to leave with Michael Dominico? Initially, Perry and Paul thought she'd been kidnapped …that maybe Dominico planned to use her as some kind of leverage when it came to Perry representing Mike in the murder trial. Subsequent investigation on the part of Paul's men found that Della had not only left willingly with Dominico, but that the two had once been engaged to be married. Who was this Della? Who was this woman he'd known for so many years …whom he'd loved equally as long? Never once had she mentioned being engaged to another man. Never once had she mentioned her involvement with someone who had such obvious ties to organized crime. They had shared so much with one another. Why had she kept this a secret? Did she not trust him as much as he trusted her … or were there other, more sinister reasons? He only hoped that he and Paul would find the answer here.

Perry knocked on the door. Within minutes, Della's brother, Jimmy, opened the door. He looked at the two men and a smile came over his face. He extended his hand to Perry and when he spoke, his voice was filled with great relief. "Perry, it's so good to see you … you too Paul," he said as he shook Paul's hand as well. "Please, come in. You must be tired after your flight." Jimmy continued to speak as he led the men into the living room. "Are you guys hungry? Annie made a salad and some sandwiches before she left. She took the kids to the park so we could talk and not be disturbed."

"We're fine Jimmy, thanks," Perry stated uneasily as he sat on the couch.

"I'm really glad you called Perry. I would have called you, but Della swore Annie and me to secrecy. I've been torn though, because I know how unhappy my sister is."

Perry took a deep breath and looked directly at Jimmy. In a quiet but firm voice he asked, "Jimmy, what exactly is going on? Where is Della? Is she alright?"

Jimmy looked down at the floor and then back at Perry. He took a slow deep breath and Perry knew that the situation was indeed serious.

"Perry, Della called us last week. She spoke to Annie, but she was so upset that Annie couldn't understand her. I finally got on the phone and was able to get her to tell me what was wrong. All she would say was that she was coming home, to please not ask her any questions and that she would explain everything when she saw us. She also told us not to pick her up at the airport. That was the second strange thing she said."

"What was the first?" Perry wanted to know.

"When I asked her how long the two of you were staying, she said that you two were no longer together … that she'd quit and ended it with you."

Perry felt as if his heart would explode. "What else did she say Jimmy?"

"Nothing until late that night when she walked in here. She sat us down and, like I said, swore us to secrecy. She said that if you called, we were to tell you that we didn't know where she was. Then, she dropped the bombshell…about her and Michael."

With that, Jimmy told Perry and Paul the entire story about Della and Michael Dominico's relationship … the courtship, the engagement, the fight, the beating … Jimmy left nothing out. Perry sat quietly, taking in the entire story while also trying to resist the urge to put his fist into a wall. Paul was speechless, but the red coloring to his cheeks told Perry he was just as angry and upset. When Jimmy was through, he looked at Perry with tears in his eyes. "Oh Perry," he said sadly, "I think this is all my fault."

Perry was stunned. "Why on earth would you think that?" he asked incredulously.

"You see, I was so proud of Della, so happy about her job with you. Then, when the two of you, you know, fell in love and everything, I was the one who told Sophia."

"Sophia?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Sophia. Tony's mother…Michael's sister. That woman couldn't wait to run and tell Michael the news… and Perry, there's something else."

Perry tried to remain calm. "What is it Jimmy? What else is wrong?"

"I know my sister and I know Della loves you and just how deep that love is. I know that she would do anything for you. Something is terribly wrong. She just wouldn't leave you like this and go with that…that man. He's different from the man I used to know as a kid. There's something wrong with him…it's as if he has an agenda…it's…almost evil. I tried to talking to him privately and it was like looking into the eyes of a monster. Perry, I know how you feel about Della. Please, please help her. Please go and get her away from him. She's not there because she wants to be. I know it. She wants you…she needs you… maybe now more than ever."

Perry looked at Jimmy and then at Paul.

"Don't worry Jimmy. Everything is going to be ok. Paul and I will take care of everything."

With that, Perry and Paul stood up. They both shook Jimmy's hand as he led them to the door, giving him a determined look. It was then, that Jimmy Street realized something. He knew at that moment that Perry Mason would move heaven and earth…he would stop at nothing until his sister was back, safe and sound, where she belonged…. in the arms of the only man she had ever truly loved.

*****************

Della Street was sitting alone in the formal living room of Michael Dominico's home. Although dressed beautifully in a yellow floral dress and canary colored cardigan, she felt hollow and ugly. When she heard the doorbell ring and loud voices coming from the front foyer, she wondered what all the commotion was about. "I demand to see Miss Street now!" she heard a familiar voice shout out. She barely had time to stand up when a very angry Perry Mason and Paul Drake busted through the doors followed by two of Dominico's men.

Perry and Della's eyes found each other and it was as if everyone else in the room disappeared. He walked towards her and she took in a slow deep breath as she prepared for what must be done. It was time to let him go. Perry stopped a few feet in front of her, but resisted his instinct to reach out and take her in his arms. Unable to contain her emotions, she quickly turned away from him and walked over to lean against the mantle of the fireplace.

Perry didn't have the words to express what he was feeling as she turned away from him. For a man who'd built his professional life on words … who had honed his abilities to read people … read situations and then ask questions that would illicit every piece of information he ever needed from them, the frustration of not being able to read Della was overwhelming. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but this was not his Della. She looked pale, thin, and extremely tired. Was it his imagination or was there a brief spark that lit up her eyes when he entered the room? He was sure he saw it before she turned away.

Paul walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She winced in pain. Upon seeing this, Perry took a quick step in her direction, but Paul held up his hand to signal him to stop.

"Della … what are you doing here with this man? Why did you leave so abruptly? You left no word … no note letting us know where you'd gone…" Paul said softly. "Then, we stop by and talk to Jimmy who tells us you said you quit your job and have broken up with Perry. We've been so worried about you? We first thought you'd been kidnapped, but instead we find you here … moved into this man's home … making no attempt to leave … what did Dominico do to you to make you come with him?"

"I need to speak with Perry alone." Della's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Okay, beautiful … whatever you say …"

"No." Perry walked towards the fireplace. Della and Paul turned to face him.

"Anything you have to say to me, Della, you can say in front of Paul. You don't want to work for me anymore? Fine. You want to call us quits? Fine, but, damn it Della, you will give me an explanation. Do you understand? After all these years, you owe me that much." It tore him up to speak to her like that, but something drastic needed to be done to snap her out of whatever fog she'd drifted into.

"Perry, listen … if she wants to talk to you…"

"No Paul!" Perry shouted at him. Della's eyes filled with angry tears. She had not expected this type of reaction from him…some anger, maybe, but more sadness and this was definitely not sadness.

"Whatever she has to say can be said in front of you," Perry snapped as he shot an angry look in her direction.

Della took another deep breath and looked Perry directly in the eyes. With all her courage, she spoke. "What we had Perry … what we shared … will always hold a special place in my heart. I'm sorry I left so abruptly. You see, I overheard Paul tell you in the office that Michael was behind all the problems with Mike so I called him. I wanted to reason with him … to ask him to stop … to not hurt Mike, Jill, or Elizabeth. When he opened the door and I saw him for the first time in eighteen years, I realized I still …." Della had to turn her back to Perry again and lean on the mantle for support. A fresh wave of nausea washed over her and she felt lightheaded, but she continued, "I realized I was still in love with him and had made a monumental mistake in not marrying him."

Paul's expression was one of complete and utter surprise. He ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Perry expecting to see devastation, but instead saw anger. Perry's face was flushed and, without warning, he grabbed Della by the shoulders and swung her around to face him. Again, she cried out in pain as her eyes met his. His eyes filled with hot tears as a slow realization swept over him.

"I don't believe you Della. I don't believe you at all."

"I'm telling you the truth. I love Michael." She choked out the last words before pulling away from him.

"No, you don't … you love me." Perry gently took her by the shoulders this time and turned her to face him. Tears ran down her cheeks and her chest heaved up and down. Perry looked at his hands on her shoulders and then pulled away the canary yellow cardigan which covered her sleeveless floral dress. When he saw the finger shaped bruises and red marks on her skin, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. As he kissed her neck and held her tightly to him, he whispered, "My God, Della. What did he do to you?"

When he saw Della's wounds, Paul looked away and wiped his eyes lest angry tears spill from them.

"Perry … it's over between us. Please let me go now," Della sobbed as she tried to pull away. Perry would not let go of her instead whispering again in her ear, "What has he done to you?"

"Take your hands off my fiancé, Mason." Michael Dominico entered the room followed by his two henchmen.

Della broke free of Perry and ran towards Michael.

"Michael … he was just leaving. He just came to say goodbye …that's all. There's nothing more to it."

"Like hell there isn't!" shouted Perry as he moved in the direction of Dominico. "Did you hit her you son of a bitch? Is that why she's here with you? You've threatened and beaten her … just like eighteen years ago?" Perry gave a knowing glance at Della who covered her mouth with her hand…too in shock to say anything. Paul quickly grabbed Perry from behind as he stepped towards Michael. Dominico's two men stood in front of him to block Perry's advance.

"Mason … you heard the woman. She's done with you. She's going to marry me just as she should have all those years ago and you will be nothing more than a memory to her … so just go back to your little law office in Los Angeles and find some other secretary … I'm sure there are others who would jump at the opportunity to work for you …and share your bed." Dominico cast an evil smile towards Della, walked over to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. Both Paul and Perry noticed she again winced as he tightened his grip on her shoulder and pulled her in the direction of the door.

Without warning, Perry lunged forward and grabbed Dominico from behind. He spun him around and hit him flush in the mouth. Before he could land a second punch, one of Dominico's men grabbed him in a choke grip. The other held a gun pointed at Paul. Dominico stood up, pulled a gun of his own, and pointed it at Perry…the henchman stepping away in anticipation of a shot being fired. Della screamed, "No," as she grabbed Dominico by the arm. He shook free of her and then slapped her across the face. She fell backwards into a chair. Both Perry and Paul tried to move towards her at the same time, but his men grabbed them and Dominico shouted, "Enough!" and pointed the gun at Della with a sinister smile. Both men instantly stopped their struggle against Dominico's men.

"Michael, please," Della sobbed…oblivious to the gun he pointed in her direction. She stood and rushed over to Perry … throwing her arms around his neck. Perry shook free of Dominico's man and held Della tightly to him.

"Della," Dominico stated very firmly, pointing the gun at both she and Perry.

Della pulled away from Perry. "Goodbye," she whispered and then she walked back to stand with Dominico. Paul stood in complete disbelief at the scene which had just unfolded in front of him.

"Get out of my house," Dominico growled at Perry and Paul. He forcefully took Della's arm and pulled her out the door and upstairs. The henchmen motioned for Perry and Paul to head towards the door.

"This isn't over Domenico!" Perry shouted up the stairs as he and Paul were being forced at gunpoint to leave the house.

Dominico turned around and gave him another sinister smile. "Go to your room now, Della." She walked quickly up the stairs and disappeared around the corner and then raced down a back staircase so she could get back to living room and listen to Perry and Dominico's conversation. Dominico slowly transcended the staircase and stood face to face with Perry. Della stood with her back to the wall and held her breath to escape detection.

"Yes, Mason. It really is over. There has never been any other woman for me but her. You leave here, go back to Los Angeles, and I assure you she will be safe. If you stay, I will make her life a miserable existence."

"Maybe you haven't noticed pal, but she's already living a miserable existence," Paul broke in hatefully. One of the men pointed the gun straight at his chest.

Perry stepped closer to Dominico and spoke in a barely audible tone. "I know why she left you before. I know what you've done to her now. I'm not a man who bows down to threats and I'm certainly not intimidated by some two-bit hoodlum or his street thugs. You lay another hand on her and there won't be a hole deep enough for you to crawl into that I won't find you." Dominico smirked at these words, but, for a split second, Perry thought he saw something… maybe a little hint of doubt or fear in his eyes. It was all Perry needed to continue. "As for getting on a plane and heading back to Los Angeles," Perry stepped directly up to Michael, allowing the gun he held to press firmly against his chest, "consider me a permanent fixture in your life starting right now, pal, because I'm not going anywhere without her. Got it?" The two men stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Paul held his breath almost the entire time as his eyes moved from Perry, to Michael, to the gun Michael held to Perry's chest, and then back to Perry again.

"Well then…her pain…her misery will rest on your shoulders. She'll never leave with you. Get them out of here." Dominico dropped the gun to his side and turned to walk away, but Perry grabbed him by the arm.

"She's a stronger woman than you can possibly imagine. She may be scared of you now, but you will not break her. I know her too well … as far as love… she'll never love you and I will NEVER give up on her. Do you understand?"

Della smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Perry's words gave her renewed strength. She turned and headed towards the back staircase quickly.

"Suit yourself, Mason, " Dominico replied hatefully.

As they reluctantly left, Perry felt a stab of physical pain followed by extreme hatred shoot through his body. When the front door slammed behind them, Perry turned to Paul and said, "I want you and your men following her 24 hours a day … him too. When the opportunity arises, I want her forcibly taken back. If he tries to lay a hand on her before such an opportunity arises, I want your men to intervene and then you to personally take her back. She's strong and she's proud, Paul. She won't give in or back down from him. You and I both know that … and that's why she's in the most dangerous situation imaginable."

"Understood, Perry." The men walked down the front steps. "My God," Paul continued, "did you see how she threw herself between you and that gun? Incredible … she loves you pal, that's for sure…not him…you… and you're 100% right … she is strong, stubborn, whatever you want to call it. I just can't believe she's here with him. What's he got on her? What did he do that caused her to leave with him?"

Perry looked him in the eye and did not hesitate with his reply. "I would think the answer's obvious, isn't it? She's protecting me. She's throwing her whole life away to protect me."

With that, Perry thrust his hands in his pockets and walked towards the car.

*************************************************

Dominico smoked a cigarette and watched from an upstairs window as Perry and Paul talked on the street below. When their car pulled away, he took one final drag on the cigarette, put it out, and then casually took off his belt as he walked out the door and down the hallway to Della's bedroom. "Della!" he bellered out as he moved down the hallway, hitting each door ferociously with his belt as he moved along. Just above the staircase, he passed a console and mirror. "Oh Della!" he yelled again, watching his reflection in the mirror as he called out her name a second time. He took his fingers, ran them through his hair to straighten out a piece that was mussed from when Perry accosted him earlier. Then, he drew his arm back with the belt in hand and knocked everything on top of the console onto the floor. Glass from a large vase of flowers shattered on the floor sending glass, petals, and water around him. A small, but heavy marble sculpture also hit the ground and broke into several smaller pieces. He dropped down, grabbed the largest piece of marble and hurled it into the mirror in front of him. He stared at the splintered image of himself, wiped beads of sweat from his forehead, and turned to continue his path to Della's room.

From within her room, Della heard Michael calling out to her. She continued to toss her clothing into an open suitcase on the bed. The shattering of glass and the loud crash of something being smashed in the hallway caused her to scream out. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She stood motionless, listening to his footsteps as he walked down the hallway…knowing he was coming for her and she looked around the room for a weapon. She'd made a grave error in coming here … in thinking she could make things better by giving into Michael's insane plot to reclaim her. 'Reclaim me? Like I'm a piece of property,' she thought as she looked around for something, for anything she could use to fight him off.

When Michael reached Della's bedroom door, he tried to open it, but found she'd locked it from the inside. He pounded his fists upon it, including the hand holding the belt, and then rested his forehead against the cool, antique white wood. "Della baby, come on. Open up."

"No Michael," she called out, "Not when you're like this…not again."

He took a deep steadying breath. "I just want to talk to you. That's all. Now, be a good girl and unlock the door."

"Go away Michael. I don't have anything to say to you. It's over. Do you understand? It's over. I'm calling Jimmy to come get me. I can't do this." She walked over to the door and leaned up against it. Softly, she spoke through the door to him, "I don't want to do this. Please let me leave…just let me go."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes except for the sounds of a few birds chirping outside her bedroom window. Thinking he'd left, Della turned to walk away, but was stopped in her tracks by a soft voice on the other side of the door. He sounded almost like a child.

"No … no … I can't let you do that."

With one swift kick, the wood splintered and made a crackling noise. Della ran across the room to get away from his wrath. With a second kick, the doorknob and lock was busted out of the door. One last kick and the door flung open. Panting … sweating…red faced …and holding his belt tightly in his hand, Michael Dominico stood in the doorway to Della's bedroom … looked at the suitcase on the bed … looked at her… and slowly closed the busted out door behind him.

Right here … right now … he would make good on his threat to Perry and show him and Della too, the cost of insubordination.

********************


	12. Chapter 14

As Perry carried Della to his car, Paul came running out of the building and jumped into the driver's side.

"Toss me the keys Perry and make it quick!" he shouted. Perry did as he instructed and barely had time to jump in the car himself as Paul started pulling away from the curb before Perry even had a chance to get in. Paul glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Better duck, Perry," Paul said hastily as he slid down in the seat and hit the accelerator. Perry looked behind him and fell sideways in the seat just as shots rang out from three men exiting Georgio's restaurant. One of the shooters was Michael Dominico.

The trio made it to the hospital within minutes of leaving the restaurant … their arrival marked by the squeeling of the car tires as they rounded the corner and flew up on the curb. Perry cast an angry look at Paul, muttered a curse word under his breath, and turned to check on Della. She was still unconscious. 'Thank goodness,' Perry thought, 'She's in no condition to handle Dominico firing at any of them.'

After getting Paul's call regarding Della's location, Perry had placed Dr. Cooper on standby. Dr. Cooper was waiting for them and had everything ready for Della. Perry very gently laid her down on the gurney, holding her hand and talking to her very quietly. Paul grabbed a couple of security officers, apprised them of the situation, and within seconds they were on the line with the Chicago Police Department. More security guards were pulled from other wings of the hospital and, by the time Dominico's car slowly drove by the emergency room entrance, the doors were under heavy guard, two police cars had already responded and were in the parking lot with their lights on, and security guards were guarding the hall leading to Della's room.

Once they were inside the room and Della was settled in bed, Perry sat down beside her and tenderly took her hand in his and began to kiss it, all the while speaking very softly to her. "Della, darling, it's me. Can you hear me? You're safe now. It's all over and I'm right here angel. Open your eyes sweetheart, just open your eyes please." Perry continued to stroke her hair and caress her face, while talking to her. Della opened her eyes and looked at Perry. She gave him a small smile and tried to sit up but couldn't. She laid back down and once again closed her eyes. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and Perry was getting more concerned with each passing minute. Just then, Paul knocked lightly on the door in his coded way and Perry softly told him to come in. Paul walked over to the bed and put his hand on Perry's shoulder…signaling all was well and that nothing or no one would be coming into the hospital to harm them tonight. Looking down at Della, he said to his friend, "She'll be alright Perry. You'll see, everything will be fine. Like you said, she's strong. She's strong and she has you." Perry looked at his friend and said, "She has both of us, Paul. I hope she'll be ok. She really went through the ringer this time. That bastard beat her so badly. Look at her. She's in pain. She can't even sit up and she keeps drifting in and out. Plus, you know…."

Paul looked at Perry and said, "The nurse wanted me to tell you that the Doctor is on his way. He just had to finish up something. You stay with Della. I'll sit out in the hall and be here for whatever you need."

"Thanks Paul. I really don't want to leave her, not even for a second. If she wakes up and I'm not here … well I just don't want her to be any more frightened than she already is."

With that, Paul went out into the corridor to wait for the Doctor's arrival and Perry continued his vigil, sitting by Della's side and holding her hand.

Dr. Cooper came out of Della's room and sat down across from Perry and Paul. He smiled at them and said, "I'm glad Jimmy called me Mr. Mason, for more than one reason. I have known Della a long time. She was a patient of mine before she left Chicago. I remember when she had all that trouble with that Dominico guy. I didn't like him then and I don't like him now. I hope he gets what he deserves. Forgive me for saying so, it's just that I have always been very fond of Della. I don't know if you know, but my daughter and Della are friends. I always had a soft spot in my heart for that girl …she was like another daughter to me. She spent a lot of time at my house."

"Della did mention your family to me some time ago. I can tell you the feeling is mutual. Jimmy told me that you are still practicing and that you are on staff here. I appreciate you taking care of Della."

"No trouble at all, I was glad to. Now I'm sure you gentlemen want to know about her."

Perry took a deep breath to prepare himself for what Dr. Cooper was about to say. The Doctor smiled reassuringly as he began to speak. " Mr. Mason, like you were told by my colleague, Della has a number of cuts and bruises, some of which are pretty severe. I don't know what that monster hit her with, but I can tell you it wasn't just his hand. It looks like some kind of strap or maybe even a belt." Perry gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white and there were tears in his eyes. Paul had to wipe his eyes as well. Dr. Cooper smiled and put a reassuring hand on Perry's shoulder. "Della's a fighter, Mr. Mason. She's young and strong and should recover from her injuries. However, there is another situation that I need to talk to you about." Perry nodded and the Doctor continued. "Della is completely exhausted, physically and emotionally. She is in shock, sort of a delayed reaction to the whole situation. She's still afraid that something will happen to you and she's terrified to be away from you."

Perry looked at the Doctor with a surprised expression. "I don't understand. She knows how much I love her … that I would never leave her."

"Fear can do crazy things. It can play havoc with someone and paralyze their life. Della isn't thinking rationally now. All she knows is that you were threatened and that you were almost taken away."

"What can I do for her? How can I help her?"

"Just what you've always done. Love her and take care of her and just reassure her that you're not leaving her. I can see that the two of you are very much in love. She's very lucky."

Perry smiled, "I'm the lucky one Doctor and there's not a day that goes by that I don't know it."

Dr. Cooper returned Perry's smile. "I'd like you to stay in town for a few more days, possibly a week so I can check her over again. I also think it would be best for her to have as much rest as possible. Now that she's back with you, she should start feeling better very soon. I'd like her to have complete bed rest for the next three days. After that, I'll release her but I'd like her to try and get out a little bit. You know, gradually getting back to normal. Just do the things you always do, the things she likes. There is a possibility that she will have nightmares but they should be temporary and shouldn't last too long. You may notice her sort of staring into space, almost like a daydream. This shouldn't last long either. I'll be into check on her later today and, of course, during the next few days. You could probably take her home in a week. Something tells me though that she will make a quick and complete recovery. By the way, does she realize that you…"

Perry put his hand up. "I don't mean to interrupt you,Doctor, but no she doesn't. With everything that was happening I didn't have a chance to discuss it with her, but as soon as I think she's ready, I will. I really want to thank you for everything. You have been wonderful and we really appreciate it."

"As I said, I was glad to be here for Della. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other patients to check on. I'll see you later."

The two men shook hands and Paul shook hands with him as well. Paul turned to Perry and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Perry smiled at his friend. "I'm going to take care of my girl. First, though, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure pal, anything, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I am going to call Burger and Tragg and tell them the whole story. I also am going to call Dave Richards and have him act as Mike's attorney on my behalf. I want him out of jail and I want every "i" dotted and every "t" crossed. I don't want him to have anything else to worry about. When he walks out that courtroom, I want him to be squeaky clean. I don't want him to have any hint of a record. I would like you to go home and oversee everything. Tell Mike and Jill that we'll call them and let them know when we are coming home. I also am going to call Gertie and Jackson. They will be fine, but I really would appreciate it if you could just make sure that everything goes according to plan. I also have to call the Cook County D.A. and talk to him about Dominico and his men. I want to make sure he never comes near Della again. I'm going to turn over all my notes and information to him. Let him and his men investigate Dominico. I'm pretty sure now that he killed the Adams girl or had someone else do it for him. Maybe Paloma, maybe Cavanaugh. I don't know and I don't care. Mike was framed, that's the one thing I do know. I'm sure I'll have to give them a deposition, which I will do either here or back home. I know they're going to want one from Della but that isn't going to happen until she's ready. As far as Dominico goes, that scumbag can rot in jail or rot in hell. I don't give a damn. I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves… so we need to file a formal complaint and get him charged with assault with the intent to kill…one charge for you and one charge for Della." Perry looked at Paul and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry Paul…it's just what he did to her…what he put her through."

Paul put his hand on Perry's shoulder. "Perry, you know I love that girl in there. I'll do whatever I can to help. Don't worry about anything. Just take care of yourself…and Della. When she wakes up, give her my love and tell her I'll see her soon."

"I will Paul and th"…

At that moment, they heard a shrill, piercing scream. Perry turned and in three long strides he was in the room. Della was lying against the pillows, staring into space. Perry went over to her, sat on the edge of the bed and took her small delicate hand in his strong large one. He spoke to her very softly.

"Della, darling, I'm here now. It's okay. You don't have anything to worry about."

Della looked at him as if she were in a trance. For a moment, she didn't respond and Perry didn't know what to do. He tenderly took her in his arms. Suddenly, Della began to shake.

She pulled away from Perry and looked at him, tears running down her face. "He came back…he was here…I told him to leave me alone…I wasn't going with him but he wouldn't listen…He said he was going to kill you…I was never going to see you again."

Perry gently pulled her to him, buried his face in her neck and whispered "Shhhh, sweetheart, it's all over. He's never going to hurt you again. I'm so sorry, baby. I know it must have been terrible for you. Della look at me…look at me, angel." Perry pushed the hair away from her face. "I love you so much. Please, you're so tired … just lie back and close your beautiful eyes and sleep."

"I don't want to … Please Perry, don't make me go to sleep … he'll be here again … I'll just see him again."

"Oh Della, honey … what can I say to make you believe that this whole terrible mess is over? It was a bad dream. You had a bad dream, that's all. I spoke to Dr. Cooper and he said he wants you to stay in the hospital for a few days and then I can take you wherever you want to go. We can probably go home in a week. You know, Miss Street, I promised to take you somewhere very romantic when this whole mess with Mike was over and I intend to keep my promise. So, while you're resting, I want you to think about the most romantic place you know, and that's where I will take you. How does that sound?" Perry smiled and very gently kissed her on the lips.

Della returned the smile. She tried to look happy, but Perry saw how upset she really was. She sighed deeply and put her head on his broad chest. "I'm sorry I'm being so silly about this Perry."

"You're being anything but silly sweetheart. I'm so happy and thankful to have you here safe and sound. Now, just for me, can you lie back and sleep and dream beautiful dreams? I'll be right here. I'm going to be with you all the time. I'm not going anywhere." Perry sat back on the bed and took Della in his arms. She snuggled up as close to him as she could and buried her face in his chest. Perry left soft feathery kisses in her hair and began to tenderly caress her face.

Della looked up at him and said softly, "Perry, I need to tell you something…I need to tell you everything…why I acted the way I did…what led me to make those decisions." Before she spoke, she let out a breath so long and so deep, Perry wondered if she had been holding it in her whole life. As she began to speak, Perry heard the fear in her voice. He wanted her to stop, but he knew she needed to talk about what happened. He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. In a calm and loving voice he said, "Go ahead sweetheart, tell me whatever you need to. I'm listening."

"When I left here eighteen years ago, I swore to myself that no man would ever treat me the way Michael did. No man would ever hit me. I was never going to be anyone's property. I was determined to make a life for myself…to take care of myself and be my own person. So, I worked my way through school, and then, you know, went to work at the temp agency until something permanent came along. Finally a position opened up in MacCarins firm and I stayed there until…"

Perry looked at her and smiled. "until the day that you came in for your interview," he said softly.

"Yes and that's when my life changed…that day changed everything for me. You were so wonderful. You treated me and everyone with respect and dignity. You were so kind and patient and caring." It wasn't hard to love you…to fall in love with you. Then time passed and we had this incredible working relationship and friendship and all of a sudden we were together." Della stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. Perry thought that she was going to drift out again but she opened her eyes and continued. "Even though we were honest with each other and had no secrets, I guess the reason I didn't tell you about Michael was that it happened so long ago and I wanted to put it out of my mind…and I did. Everything was perfect until I heard Paul tell you about him. I thought that if I took matters into my own hands and went to see him I could fix everything…make it right and, once and for all, put that whole part of my life behind me for good. Everything happened so fast. It was like a dream…like watching myself in a movie. Oh God Perry, I was so scared. When I went to see him at the hotel, I thought it was a joke. I thought he would tell me that everything was fine and I had nothing to worry about. When he threatened you, that was the first time I really saw him for who he was….what he had turned into. When I got on the plane with him, that's when I really began to be frightened. He had turned into a monster. Then, he started to hit me again and I couldn't believe that I had let myself make the same mistake. I felt so foolish. When you walked into his house, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to leave with you but I thought I didn't have a choice. I hated lying to you, but I thought it was the only way to save your life. When I came down the backstairs and heard the two of you speaking … heard your faith in me…how much you loved me and would never give up, it gave me the courage to admit my mistake and prepare to leave him once again, but he came upstairs and…" She couldn't finish.

"And then he beat you again." Perry finished and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied. "You know… I knew I should have come into the office the minute I heard Paul speak his name and told both of you the whole story. I just thought I could help. I never thought it would end like it did. You were so angry." She looked away from him.

Perry put his hand under her chin and gently brought her face up to his. He put his finger on her lips and spoke to her very softly. "Shhh … sweetheart, I was never angry at you. I was angry at that monster and what he was doing…what he did to you, but never at you. When I saw what he did to you, how he was treating you, it took everything I had not to go after him. Do you think I believed you when you said you didn't love me? I know how much courage it took for you to do what you did. How brave and strong you were…and I love you for it… and you … you crazy maddening woman … next time you get an idea into your head and want to go off by yourself and investigate, will you please promise to tell me first?" Perry looked down at her and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and began to very gently rub her shoulders … his hand carefully just skimming over her bruises.

Della looked up at him and smiled. She put her hands around his neck and brought his face down to meet hers. Very seriously she said "I promise." Their lips met and they kissed softly and sensuously.

"Perry?"

"Yes darling?"

"I think I can sleep now. Will you stay with me?"

"Yes sweetheart, of course I will stay with you. I'll hold you until you fall asleep. Then, I'm going to sit right in this chair and finish some work. I might even have a surprise for you when you wake up, alright?"

"Uh huh," said Della sleepily. "That counselor, is the best offer I've had in days."

Perry looked down at her and smiled. He put a soft kiss on her lips and covered her with a blanket. In less than a minute, Della was asleep. When he was convinced that Della was in a deep sleep, Perry very quietly got off the bed, looked at her for a long minute, then sat down in the chair. Overcome with emotion, relief and exhaustion, he said a silent prayer of thanks.

*********************************************************

Della opened her eyes and, for a moment, couldn't remember where she was. She thought she was dreaming. She blinked and turned her face and suddenly she knew she wasn't dreaming. Perry… her Perry was right there, holding her hand, tenderly caressing her face and stroking her hair. He was smiling and looking at her with all the love that was in his heart.

"How do you feel baby?" he asked her softly.

"Better now… better than I've felt these past couple of weeks and it's all because of you." She put her hand on his cheek and looked up at him giving him the most beautiful smile she could manage. "Did you get everything finished?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Good…because I need to talk with you about something … something very important." Della smiled, but he could see the underlying worry in her eyes.

"Perry, I have something to tell you," Della started to sit up then laid right back down against the pillows.

"Okay angel, you can tell me whatever you want to, you'll just have to do it lying down. Just go ahead and tell me whatever it is." Perry took Della's hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it. He very gently, began to stroke Della's arm. "Well, Miss Street," he said with that unmistakable smile he kept only for her, "I'm listening."

Della took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at Perry, her eyes brimming with tears and began to speak in a barely audible tone. "Perry, you know I haven't been feeling well lately. Well today, when I was here the first time, they took some tests and …well…um…you see…"

"My baby is having our baby," he said softly with a huge smile on his face.

Della looked at him with a stunned expression. "How…how do you know?" she asked incredulously.

"That, my beautiful girl, is a story for later."

Della began to cry. "Oh Perry," she said through her tears. "What are we going to do?"

Perry pulled Della close to him. "Honey, everything will be fine. I promise. You'll see, once we get home, we will make plans. It will all work out. It's going to be wonderful, perfectly wonderful." Perry gently brushed the tears from her face.

"Now, how about I turn out the lights and we look out the window at the stars together…well as many as we can see above the lights of the city." Perry stood, picked Della up in his arms, and carried her over to a chair by the window. He sat down with her in his lap and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Della looked down at him and asked softly, "Really Perry…what are we going to do with a baby? Are you really happy about his?"

Perry smiled at her and said, "We'll do what many other couples have done in our exact situation Della. You think we're the first couple in the world to not be married and have this happen?"

She nodded "no."

"Alright then…we'll deal with it in the way that is best for us. As far as being happy…what do you think?"

Della snuggled up against Perry as close as she could. "Perry, hold me tight please, as tight as you can."

Perry laughed. "If I hold you any tighter sweetheart, you're not going to be able to breathe."

"I don't care" Della said sleepily. "I just want to stay here and…"Della rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes. He gently maneuvered her body and carried her back to the bed. Perry looked down at the exquisitely beautiful woman who had just been in his arms. He climbed in the bed next to her and fell asleep while thanking God that the love of his life was back with him safe and sound and asking Him for the courage and strength to meet the challenges which lie ahead in their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Driving away from Michael Dominico's home without Della was undoubtedly one of the hardest things Perry Mason had ever done. Although the thought of leaving her behind with this monster was tearing at his insides, he found solace in knowing Paul Drake would stay behind and keep watch over her. Perry and Paul drove slowly around the block. Perry stopped and then watched as Paul got out and made his way through the yard and alley which backed up to Michael Dominico's house. Perry then drove back in the direction of his hotel. There were calls that needed to be made back home and many favors to call in if he were going to make any headway with the police department in terms of having them put the heat on Dominico. Perry wondered if a distraction provided by police woes would give him and Paul ample opportunity for taking Della back.

No sooner had Perry driven off then Paul reached a position just beyond the hedges at the rear of Dominico's home. "Now, it's a waiting game," he said to himself. Unfortunately, he wouldn't wait long. Paul heard loud crashing sounds coming from the home followed by the piercing screams of a woman and obscenities being shouted at her by an angry male voice. Paul quickly changed his position and made his way to the back wall of the home. The screams were followed by pleading…pleading from a voice he instantly recognized…Della's voice. Feeling all the emotions of heartbreak and anger, Paul drew his gun without hesitation and ran around to the front of the home. He kicked in the door and heard, "What in the hell?" from his right. One of Dominico's henchmen exited the living room and Paul fired upon him…hitting him in the shoulder. Paul then stormed up the stairs as the second henchman opened fire on him…narrowly missing as the bullet lodged in the wall. Paul dove for cover behind an antique buffet positioned at the top of the stairs. As the other man ascended the stairs, Paul popped out and hit him with a gunshot to the upper thigh. When he turned around, Paul saw Michael Dominico standing at the end of the hallway…a sinister smile across his face...and a leather belt in his hand. Paul leveled his gun directly at Dominico and walked slowly towards him.

"You gonna shoot me Drake?" Dominico asked mockingly.

"Maybe," Paul replied as he kept a steady aim Dominico. All the gut-wrenching agony he'd felt at hearing Della's screams had been calmed as he let his professional training take over.

"Go ahead then and we'll all be dead." Dominico nodded and looked behind Paul. The two henchmen, both bleeding, had reached the top of the staircase and stood ready to kill him in command. When Paul glanced back at Dominico, he felt his heart jump into throat. Dominico had reached into the room and pulled Della into the hallway with him. Her hair was disheveled. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying …her lip and nose were bleeding, and her cardigan and dress were torn and covered in droplets of her blood.

"How about I toss her over the railing? Maybe she'll live…maybe she won't," Dominico stated as he shoved her forward while keeping her as protection between he and Paul. "Then…you'll have to shoot me and then my men will shoot you. Of course, where does that leave us with the great Perry Mason? He should really be a part of this little death pact too." This statement seemed to snap Della out of whatever daze she was in and her head snapped around to look at Michael. His eyes met hers. He brought his lips close to her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. Paul narrowed his eyes and felt his professional demeanor slowly being eaten away by the earlier hatred he'd felt when the screams began.

"Boys…after you kill Mr. Drake here, you will make sure to find Mr. Mason and kill him too, won't you?"

The men nodded and smiled back at him. Della shook her head no and tried to run away from Michael, but he kept a firm grip on her upper arm.

"Okay Drake. Let's get started." Michael shoved Della towards the railing and she had to grip it to keep from somersaulting over the side.

"No!!!" Drake yelled as he took running steps in Della's direction.

Dominico grabbed Della by the back of her hair and held her head over the railing with the railing firmly jabbing her in the stomach. Paul's eyes moistened and his face contorted in pain as he witnessed the agony that spread across her face. Slowly, he lowered his gun to his side as he and Della's eyes met.

The last thing he saw before feeling a blinding hit to the back of his head was Michael Dominico dragging Della away down the hallway.

***********

The late afternoon light cascaded throughout the room. Paul tried to open his eyes but the pain radiating from the back of his neck and head was too much. When he did finally get his eyes opened, he noticed the light in the room looked like that given off when the sun is just getting ready to set. He tried to move, but his hands were tied behind him and his feet were bound to a chair. A small, quiet voice spoke out behind him. "Just be still Paul. As soon as the coast is clear, I'll get you out of here."

Paul turned and saw Della peeking out the front upstairs window. She still wore the torn and soiled dress and cardigan, but the blood was no longer bright red. It had dried to a dull brown and Paul wondered how long he'd been knocked out.

"Della," he whispered, "I have to get you out of here." Della turned and looked at him. He took in a deep breath. Her chest, neck and face bore fresh bruises. Her lip was swollen as was her left eye.

"He's leaving now." She said intently. "Then, I'll cut the ropes and show you the back way out. You get Perry and get the hell out of this city before he kills you both."

"Absolutely no beautiful." Paul stated adamantly. "Look at you…there is no way we're leaving without you."

"Paul…I overheard everything Perry said to him after I was banished upstairs and I did start to pack my suitcase to leave him, but…" She looked away and tears filled her eyes. "…but this is what he did to me when I told him I was leaving…that I'd made a mistake. I can't risk it again, Paul. I'm going to marry him. I'll be good…I'll give him as many children as he wants…I'll take care of this house and be the wife he always wanted me to be. I really will and he'll have no reason to hit me again…."

"Della," Paul whispered softly, "there will always be another beating. Please, let's leave together. With what he's done to you today, we can go to the police…file charges for assault and then Perry will have the book thrown at him for the murder in Los Angeles."

"Paul…no…I can't take that chance." Della looked back out the window. "Okay, he's gone. His car just pulled away." Della ran out of the room and returned with a knife.

"How will you explain my disappearance?" Paul asked. She did not reply but worked furiously to free his hands from the ropes.

"He'll beat you again when he sees I'm gone…maybe even kill you."

"I can't worry about that now, Paul." She finished with his hands and he took the knife and quickly cut the ropes from his feet. "Now, the back passage out goes down the backstairs, through a short hallway which connects to the kitchen and then you can get out through a small sink room that opens to a garden with large hedges that will mask your escape."

"I know the hedges," he replied and their eyes met. "Come here." She stepped towards and he hugged her tightly to him. She relaxed against him and then reached up and kissed his cheek.

He looked down at her face, reached into his jacket, took out a handkerchief, wiped away her tears, and spoke gently. "Sorry doll face…but I promised Perry I'd get you out of here if anything else happened." Before she could react, Paul crammed the handkerchief in her mouth, brought her arms around her back, and tied them with the freshly cut rope. He then grabbed the phone and reached Perry at the hotel. Once he knew Perry was on his way, Paul picked Della up and slung her over his shoulder. She wiggled in protest, but was no match for his strength. Quickly, he made his way down the back stairs and out the back of the home towards the same hedges he'd hidden in hours earlier. There, they would wait for Perry to pick them up.

******************************************************

Perry Mason sat in the corridor on the 8th floor of Chicago's University Hospital. This floor contained only six large rooms and because it was in a separate wing, was used for visiting dignitaries and local politicians. It was far enough away from the main buildings to afford privacy, but close enough so that any medical need or emergency could be attended to immediately. The rooms were laid out in a circle and in the center was the nurse's station. The floor also held a lounge, a medicine room, two restrooms and a small kitchen. The patient rooms were spacious, enough for a sofa or extra bed and two comfortable recliners, therefore allowing the spouse or an immediate relative to stay in the room as well. It was here Perry had driven Paul and Della. As he waited, Perry reflected back on the sight that met him when Paul emerged from the hedges between Michael Dominico's yard and the neighbor's yard with whom he shared a back property line. Paul looked like hell. He had blood on his clothing and a huge goose egg on the back of his head which even his thick head of hair could not hide. However, it was Della's appearance and demeanor that had knocked the wind out of him. Paul carried her over his shoulder and gently placed her in the backseat of the convertible before hopping up front with Perry.

"Damn it Paul! You tied her up and gagged her?" Perry asked angrily as he peeled away from the curb.

In no mood to argue and still reeling from the blow to the back of his head, Paul snapped, "She wouldn't come with me."

"Still…" Perry was interrupted by Paul slamming his fist into the dashboard.

"You said to go in and get her if there were any signs of trouble! Look at her Perry! He beat her. I could hear the screams and her pleading for him to stop from outside the house. I rushed the house, had a gun shot at me, watched him threaten to throw her head first over the balcony railing…" Perry's eyes flashed with anger and the color rose as he took his eyes off the road and looked at Paul.

"That's right buddy…held her by the hair of her head and threatened to toss her over. Then, I got knocked in the head and tied up. So…how exactly did you expect me to get her out after I came to and she untied me and then refused to leave too?"

Perry did not answer, but continued towards the hospital.

"Desperate times…" Paul's voice trailed off and he wiped his face with his hands.

"…call for desperate measures." Perry finished the sentence, looked at him, and said, "I'm sorry." He then glanced in the rearview mirror. Della appeared to be lost deep in thought. It was as if she was in some kind of trance.

As soon as he'd pulled up to the emergency entrance driveway of the hospital, the doors opened and a nurse and an intern met them with a gurney. Perry had called Jimmy and had apprised him of the situation. Jimmy had then called their family doctor who told him he had an emergency consultation at another hospital but would be there as soon as possible. In the meantime, he'd arranged for his colleague to examine Della and to treat Paul as well.

As carefully as possible, Della was taken out of the car, placed on a gurney and wheeled into one of the emergency cubicles. Paul was taken in to another cubicle to be treated while Perry paced up and down the hallway… fists clenched in his pockets … his stomach in knots and a headache that just wouldn't quit.

So, here he was an hour and a half later…tired but restless and anxiously waiting for some word regarding the two people he cared most about: his best friend and the woman he hoped someday would bring him full circle by agreeing to be his wife.

The sound of a man clearing his throat pulled Perry away from his thoughts and back to the present. Paul was walking down the hallway towards him. Perry looked at him and, though no words were spoken, volumes were said when their eyes met. After a brief hug and a nod and smile from Paul which indicated to Perry he was fine, at least physically, they sat down and waited for word about Della.

They did not have to wait long. About 15 minutes later, Dr. Morris came into the waiting area and walked over to where Perry and Paul were sitting. Both men immediately stood up, but the Doctor motioned for them to sit back down.

"Mr. Mason, Mr. Drake, I have just completed my examination of Miss Street."

Perry inhaled deeply before asking, "How is she Doctor… may I see her?"

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street has a number of cuts and bruises which are pretty severe. I understand that Dr. Cooper is on his way and, after he examines Miss Street, he will be able to give you a more definitive explanation regarding her condition. Before I take you back to see her, I will tell you that both of you are very lucky."

Perry looked at Dr. Morris with a puzzled expression. "I don't understand what you mean."

Dr. Morris then asked Paul if he would excuse Perry and himself for a moment and led Perry down the corridor to his office. A few minutes later, Perry and the Doctor emerged and Perry walked down the hallway to see Della. He walked up to the cubicle and drew back the curtain. The bed was empty and Della was gone.

It took Perry a minute to digest what he saw…or didn't see. Then, he tore out of the room and ran out into the hall where Paul was waiting. Paul saw him coming and started to ask him how Della was but he didn't have a chance. Perry came running up to him, his face devoid of color, fear in his eyes, his voice trembling.

"She's gone Paul, oh my God, where in the hell could she be? She's in no condition to go anywhere. The Doctor was just in with her. Dammit, what the hell is going on? You don't think?"

Paul put his hands on Perry's shoulders to try to calm him down. "Wait a second Perry, what are you saying?"

"I'm telling you that I went to see Della and she's gone. She wasn't in the bed and there isn't a whole lot of places she could be."

"Ok, Ok, pal, we'll find her… just take it easy. You aren't going to be any good to Della if something happens to you. We'll start by asking the staff if they have seen her, and then we'll take it from there. I'm sure she's somewhere in this place. While you were back with the doctor, Faulkner checked in with me. He just got into town and I stationed him and the other men outside the hospital to make sure we don't have any more problems with Dominico or his thugs."

Perry looked at his friend and put his hand on his arm. "Thanks Paul, I don't know what I would do without you. I have something to tell you but I don't want to waste another minute. Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

Della Street sat on the gurney in the exam room in disbelief. After the Doctor left, she waited a few minutes, stood up and walked out of the emergency room through the back doors. She then walked around to the front of the hospital and down Michigan Avenue. She had only walked about four blocks when she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the street was Michael Dominico's car. Looking around for a place to hide, Della spotted Georgio's restaurant. She quickly went inside and asked for a secluded table in the back. She needed time….time to think and time to make a decision.

**Paul Drake was standing outside Georgio's restaurant. While he and Perry were frantically searching the hospital, he'd received a call from Faulkner indicating his men were tracking Della movements about four blocks from the hospital. Perry was on another floor with one of the security guards and a nurse and, knowing they didn't have any time to lose, Paul left word for him at the nurse's station and took off for the restaurant. Now, he was waiting for Perry. **

**As soon as he arrived, Perry ran over to Paul. His heart was pounding and he was breathless. He could feel the blood rushing to** his head. He grabbed Paul's arm and in a voice filled with panic, asked about Della. "Where is she Paul?"

Paul looked at Perry and knew he had to get him to calm down. Perry was usually always in control, except when it came to Della and, after the events of this past week, Paul knew why Perry was acting in this way. He knew he had to be cool and calm so that they could get Della first … before she placed herself back in the lair of the monster. Paul braced himself and prayed he could answer Perry in a calm voice. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, Paul spoke, "She's in there Perry. She's sitting at the table in the back corner. Seems she asked for a table in the back. It's as if…."

"It's as if she were trying to sit someplace that we would sit if we were together," said Perry. He put his hands over his face and let out a long slow breath. "Alright Paul, let's go in and get her."

"Perry wait…there's one other thing."

Perry looked at Paul and saw concern written all over his face. "What?"

"It's Domenico … or rather his men. They came in just after Della got here. They're sitting off to the side. One of them went to use the phone just before you got here. I think he called him, you know, to tell him she's here."

"Then, we have no time to waste. I'm going in there. You can either stay here or come with me. I just don't want her to be any more frightened then she already is … yes, I know she's strong and it takes a lot to rattle her, but it's her eyes Paul…there's something in her eyes. I can't explain it. I've never seen it before and I hope to hell I never see it again."

Paul looked at Perry and in a determined tone said, "Ok, let's go."

With that, the two men walked across the street and into the restaurant. As they entered, Perry gave a look to the mater D that silenced anything he was about to say. Paul walked off to the side and sat down at another table … his eyes never off Dominico's men. Perry walked to the back of the room and saw Della. He stopped for a moment and just looked at her. "She's so beautiful," he thought to himself. Beautiful……..and miserable." He walked over to her and said very quietly and calmly, "Hello, sweetheart."

Della looked up at him as though she were in a fog. For a moment, Perry thought she looked as if she didn't know who he was.

Not to cause her any more alarm, he asked softly, "Would it be alright if I sat down for a minute?"

Della didn't answer him and Perry knew at that moment, he had no time to waste. If he were to get her out of there and safely away from Dominico and his men, there would be no time to talk. Very gently, he put his hand on Della's arm and in a soft but firm voice said, "Come on, Della, come with me. It's alright now … everything is going to be fine … I'm here now … you don't have to be frightened any more…you don't have to worry about anything … I'm going to take you home … We're going home together… OK? I love you. You know that, don't you? I love you and you're safe now. We have to go now though, darling, we have to leave right now."

"Perry?" Della looked at him as though she couldn't believe he was there with her.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here now. Come on." Perry didn't want to rush her but he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He stood up and went around the table to where Della was sitting. Very gently, he helped her stand up. She swayed against him and he put his hands around her waist and back to steady her.

Della looked up at Perry and put her hand on his face. In a soft voice she said, "Perry, you're really here … you came to get me … I knew you would …" Suddenly, she snapped out of her trancelike state. She looked at Perry with tears running down her face. She began to speak again, this time her lips trembling, her voice quivering. Her chest was heaving up and down. "Oh Per… Perry, my darling … I'm so sor … so sorry … I never … meant … to … to … worry … you …I…."

Perry didn't let her finish. He put his finger on her lips and gently took her in his arms. He held her close to him gently … very cognizant of the bruises he'd seen earlier in the day. "Shhhhhh … it's alright angel … it's over now … this whole crazy nightmare is over. You just hold onto me and we'll talk about everything later. Don't cry darling, please don't cry." He kissed her tears away … their saltiness only heightening the pain he felt within his heart. Then, he began to tenderly kiss her all over her face. "Come on, I have a car right outside. We can go to my hotel or Jimmy's house or wherever you want." He put his arm around her and quickly led her out the back door just as Michael Dominico walked in the front.

As soon as they stepped outside, Della suddenly stopped. Perry looked down at her. "Sweetheart, are you alright," he asked with great concern.

Della looked up at him and gave him a small smile. As Perry bent down to pick her up in his arms, she turned pale and collapsed against him.


	14. Chapter 9

The Case of the Deadly Toy Chapter 9

There was an eerie silence in the Carter home. It felt like an eternity before anyone said anything but it was only less than a minute. Perry quickly put himself between Mike and the police officer. With his imposing height and build, he looked directly but coldly down at the three men who had interrupted the peacefulness of the evening Not wanting to make the situation any worse, he kept his voice modulated as he spoke but the tone was as cold as ice.. "Lieutenant, with all due respect, I am sure there must be some mistake. You, yourself know what happened to Mr. Carter. Tell me, how is it that you even presume to think that he would be the guilty party?"

Before Tragg could answer, Jill let out a gut wrenching wail Her face lost it's color and she looked like she was going to faint. She flew into her husband's arms and held him as tightly as she could. Hearing all this commotion, the baby started to cry. Della went over to the playpen, picked Elizabeth up and began to comfort her. Both Perry and Mike had to extricate Jill from Mike's arms. They led her over to the sofa and helped her sit down..Perry turned to face Tragg again. "Well Lieutenant, as you about to tell us?" Perry asked, without missing a beat.

"It's just like I said. His fingerprints are all over the gun. It's a definite match."

"He'd pretty much have to be Houdini, don't you think, Lieutenant?"

"The evidence is there Perry. I have no choice."

Perry looked at Mike, then back at Tragg. "Would you all excuse us for a minute, Lieutenant?..I would like to talk to my client."

"Alright Perry, we'll wait outside. Come on boys."

Perry waited until the door had closed behind them. He turned to Mike and said calmly, "I'm sorry Mike, you'll have to go with them. Don't worry, I'll follow you in my car. Remember do not say anything…not one word till I get there. I know this looks bad, but I will do everything in my power to get you out of this….we all will." He walked over to Mike and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Mike looked at Perry despondently. He walked over and held Jill in his arms. "Try not to worry, sweetheart. You heard Perry. Everything will be fine. Take care of yourself and the baby. He tried to smile…I'll be back before you know it."He kissed Jill and wiped away her tears with his hand. He then went over to Della and took the Elizabeth from her. "Bye Princess, be a good girl, take care of Mommy till I come home." I love the both of you very much." With that, he handed the baby back to Della, turned and walked out to the waiting men.

"As soon as I call Paul, I am going downtown, " said Perry. He went over to where Jill was sitting and knelt down. He spoke to her as calmly as he could. "Jill, I know how upset you are. You heard me tell Mike and now I'm telling you, we will do everything to help Mike. You know that don't you?"

Jill looked at Perry and silently nodded yes

"Good, that's good dear. Now, you have to do something for me, OK?"

"Ok." Jill's voice was so low, they could hardly hear her.

"I want you to do just as Mike asked you to do. I want you to take care of yourself and the baby. You need to do that, you need to be strong now…you need to be there for Mike. I know you can do it. You're a strong girl….you're a wonderful wife and mother…Mike is very lucky…and so is that beautiful little girl."

"I will Perry….and thank you" .Jill gave her friend a small smile.

"You don't have to thank me. Now I'm going to phone Paul. Della will stay with you until I get back."

Perry got up and walked over to Della. He held her close and softly kissed the top of her head, then bent down and gently kissed her lips. Then he went into the study and closed the door

Della and Jill sat on the comfortable sofa in the Carter's living room, drinking coffee. Jill had been in shock so Della sent her to shower and change. She had bathed Elizabeth and was in the middle of giving her a bottle when Jill had walked into the nursery. Jill watched as her friend rocked her daughter, softly speaking to her, then singing a lullaby. When she noticed Jill in the room, she quietly stood up with the baby in her arms and handed her to her mother. Della then went downstairs to make coffee. Now the two women were sitting and talking. They were also waiting for Perry to come back. Jill looked at her friend and began to speak.

"You know Della," Jill said thoughtfully, "these past few days have been a nightmare, but they have been very nice as well."

"What do you mean?" Della looked at Jill with a puzzled expression.

"I mean even though we are in the middle of this horrible mess, you and Perry have been just wonderful….Paul too. I also noticed something else." For the first time in hours Jill gave Della a genuine smile.

"What was that?"

"You are so amazing with the baby, she positively adores you and I think it's safe to say, that the feeling is mutual."

"Of course I love Elizabeth. Who wouldn't? She's a charmer alright. She's going to have all the guys eating out of her hand. It's starting already. Her Uncle Perry is in head over heels, crazy in love with that beauty." Della laughed

Jill looked directly at Della and said, "I know another beauty that he's head over heels crazy in love with." When Della didn't answer, Jill continued. " You two are so in love. I've never seen anything like it. It's just like in the movies….no I'm wrong it's not like anything from the movies. You should see his face whenever you walk into a room. It's something else….and he is so protective of you..and so attentive. I know the two of you have talked about marriage…and having a family. Look at how you are with the baby…both you and Perry. You would be such wonderful parents."

Della had a far away look on her face as she started to speak. "I do love him Jill. I love him so much. I know he loves me and he is wonderful…I think that he's the most wonderful man in the whole world. A big part of why I love him is because of the way he is….his wanting to help people. His concern for them. He has so much integrity and such strength of character…..I know he would be an amazing husband…and an amazing father. He would do anything and everything to keep protect his family and keep them safe."

"Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that his rich, successful and handsome as a movie star…no, he's even more handsome than a movie star."

Even though the mood was so serious, Della had to smile at her friend's description of Perry. "Yes, she said with a sigh, he is everything you said….and more."

"Della, do you remember when I lived next door to you? Mike and I had just gotten engaged and you had just started working for Perry?"

"Yes, I remember"

"Well, I knew then that you were in love with him."

"Della looked at her in surprise. "How? I never said anything."

"You never said anything specific but every time we talked, the conversation always came back to one thing…Your job and Perry and how much you loved working with him and how wonderful he was and on and on and…do you see where I 'm going with this?"

"I didn't think anyone noticed."

"Oh Honey, it was written all over your face….and it's still there. Any fool can see that. All they have to do is look at you. So now, let me ask you …just what is the holdup? What is stopping you?"

Della took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, a feeling of peace and contentment had settled over her. She looked at Jill, smiled her usual brilliant smile and said softly, "nothing is stopping me , nothing at all."

************************************************************************************

At little past midnight, Perry pulled up in front of the Carter home and stopped the car. He got out and started to walk up the path to the front door. Suddenly , the door flew opened and Della, minus a coat and shoes, came running out of the house and down the steps. Faster than any Olympic sprinter, she ran to Perry , jumped up into his strong arms and wrapped her legs around him. She put her arms around his neck and began to cover his face with kisses. For a moment, the big man was taken by surprise and had to steady himself in order to keep his balance, while holding Della. They stayed that way for another minute, then Perry held Della by the waist and gently set her down. Della did not let go, instead she moved closer to Perry and lay her head on his broad chest. Perry felt her heartbeat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Della…Sweetheart, what is it? What's the matter? Look at you… no coat…no shoes….you're trembling….what is going on?"

With her most spectacular smile and her eyes pooling with tears, Della looked up at Perry. "Nothing is the matter Darling. I just wanted to let you know how wonderful I think you are and how very very much I love you. I do have something I want to talk to you about but….not here and not now. I want to wait until this situation with Mike is over.…." Della took a step back and gasped " Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I sort of got your shirt and face all covered with lipstick."

Perry smiled down at her and looked at her with wonder. "You, my beauty are something else I don't know what I did to deserve this," he said, laughing, "but if getting a little bit of your lipstick on me, is the price I have to pay, then I will do it again in a heartbeat. Come on, he said softly, let's go back in the house. I want to talk to Jill for a few minutes… then Miss Street, I am taking you home.

It was close to 1:30 in the morning when Perry and Della walked through the door of her apartment. They had stayed at the Carter's so that Perry could explain everything to Jill. He had told her that Mike would be arraigned in the morning and that Jill could see him after that…He had arranged for them to meet in one of the holding rooms instead of Mike's cell. He and Della would be in court with Mike, of course, but then they had to go back to the office.. They wanted to go over some information regarding the case and Perry was sure that they would be meeting with Paul at some time during the course of the day. Jill had thanked both of them again and told them how grateful, both she and Mike were for everything they were doing to help. Before leaving, Della again went over the arrangements she and Jill had made for the baby. Jill's next door neighbor, would watch Elizabeth, during the trial so that Della could of course, be with Perry. Della would take care of the baby only if for some reason, Faith was unable to watch her… Perry and Della had said goodnight to Jill and had driven home in their usual quiet way…she snuggled up close to him…he with one arm around her.

Della had fallen asleep in the car and as Perry started to wake her, he thought about the greeting she had given him outside Mike and Jill's. "I wonder what brought that on," he thought smiling to himself. "When she had come running out of the house, and flew into his arms, he had been a little surprised. He thought that maybe it had been a reaction to the past few days. They had brought a roller coaster of emotions that was for sure. Della had been there for everyone…..for Mike….for Jill….for the Baby and mostly for him. She had held onto him as tight as she could and all he could think of was how much he wanted her and how much he loved her. When at last he had put her down and looked into her eyes, he thought he had seen something there. He always thought that those spectacular breathtakingly beautiful eyes were the windows into her soul. He could tell, just by looking into those eyes, exactly what she was thinking. Tonight, however, was it his imagination or had Della looked at him in a whole different way? She had said she wanted to talk to him about something but she wanted this whole thing with Mike to be over and done with. He had thought that maybe they could have that conversation when they got back to her place but, given the hour and looking at his sleeping beauty, he knew that wasn't going to happen. "Oh well," he said to himself, "I'll guess I'll find out soon enough"

Della lay next to Perry in her bed, curled up in his arms. Her head was on his broad chest and as she listened to his heartbeat, she thought about her conversation with Jill and her decision. She felt Perry stroking her hair and gently caressing her face and she felt as she always did when she was with him….safe and protected. The last few days seemed to have been rolled all into one and Della was starting to feel it's effects. She had asked Perry to stay with her again tonight and of course he had obliged. She knew he would do whatever he could to make her happy….he could deny her nothing…He spoiled her and she loved him for it…Della put her arms around Perry's waist and hugged him. He felt her and pulled her closer to him

"Are you alright Angel, ?" Perry whispered to her.

"Hmmm..More than alright." said Della sleepily

"It's been a difficult few days, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has….and I think it's going to get harder before this whole mess is through."

"You're probably right honey. We have a big day tomorrow…. or should I say later?. I think it's time we got some sleep." Perry pulled the quilt over them, making sure Della was covered completely. Even though it was Spring, the California nights could still be chilly. "Are you warm enough, sweetheart?

"Hmmm….I'm always warm when you hold me in your arms and with the cover I am nice and toasty."

"That's good. Now close those beautiful eyes and go to sleep." Perry bent over and tenderly left a soft, sensual kiss on Della's lips.

Della reached for Perry's hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed his fingers and then took his hand and laid it flat on the swell of her breast, covering it with her own. "Perry?"

"Yes Darling?'

"I love you…I love you so much."

"I love you too Della, more than anything in this world"

Having said their endearing goodnights, the lovers held each other as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep

At 9 A.M. Perry, Della and Mike sat at the defendant's table in courtroom 1 of the Los Angeles City Courthouse. At the other table, sat the opposing counsel, District Attorney Hamilton Burger. The arraignment had been cut and dry and had taken less than ten minutes. Perry presented a summary of the case to the judge and Burger introduced the gun as evidence. Unfortunately, the judge's decision favored the prosecution and Mike was bound over for trial. Before Perry and Della left to go back to the office, they met with Mike and Perry then took him in to see Jill. It was very emotional and Della and Perry left the courthouse in silence. Riding back to the office, Della turned her face to the window, tears in her eyes. Perry took hold of her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze and said softly, "I'm sorry your upset honey. If we didn't have so much to do and if I wasn't meeting with Paul at lunchtime, I would take you out for the day"

Della turned to him and with a sigh she said, "Perry, I love that you want to make me feel better. We can't just leave everything whenever things don't turn out the way we would like. I'll be fine in a few minutes. I'd rather go back and work. At least I feel as though we're accomplishing something."

Perry looked over at her and smiled. "My dear Miss Street, have I told you today how beautiful and amazing you are and that I love you very much?"

"I must say, you do have a way with words Mr. Mason." said Della as she gave him a small smile. "Now let's get back to the office. I will be glad when this day is over."

The attorney and his secretary worked through the rest of the morning. Together, they finished their intended tasks and were through at noon, the time set for Perry's meeting with Paul. At a few minutes after 12, the familiar coded knock could be heard at the back door of Perry's office. Della went to let him in.

"Hi Beautiful, " Paul smiled as he greeted Della with his usual compliment to her. "How did it go this morning?"

"I think I will let Perry tell you all the unpleasant details. How about if I go to Clays and bring back lunch? I would just as soon not have to hear it all again."

"That would be wonderful, sweetheart….thank you." Perry smiled at her…I'll just have whatever you are having."

"Oh, I don't think so counselor, I am just having a salad and tea. Don't worry I will bring you back something delicious…trust me."

Perry stood up and walked around his desk to Della. He gently put his hand on her arm and said, "I do…I always do."

"……And what would you like, Mr. Drake?

"Oh I'll just have my usual and could you please get me the double order of fries and then maybe some desert."

You, Mister are a bottomless pit. Where do you put it?" asked Della, rolling her eyes and laughing

"I'm a growing boy." Paul gave her a big grin.

"Alright, alright, enough. I am leaving. I'll be back in a little while." Della looked at Perry and flashed the smile that was only for him. He returned it with one of his own. Della then turned, walked out of Perry's office. Leaving the door almost all the way closed, she went to Clays to pick up lunch.

"Alright Paul, let's get to it. What id you find out?"

"OK Perry, this is what I have so far. It's pretty involved and like I said yesterday, these guys are trouble with a capital T. It seems that Mike and his roommate went to the University of Chicago. It has a fine reputation and it's school of architecture is one of the best in the country. Mike was there on a scholarship. He's a bright man and he did very well in school. Now, here is where it starts to come together. The roommate, Alex Baker, his family is connected if you get my drift. Here's the kicker….guess who Alex's uncle is?"

"Paloma?"

"Close but no cigar…..it's Cavanauh"

Perry let out a whistle. "This is getting interesting…some things are starting to make sense."

"Well there's more," Paul continued. Seems that Cavanaugh funded Alex's college education. His parents didn't have the money. There are five kids in the family. Alex's mother and Cavanaugh are brother and sister, so that's how his tuition was paid. Mike and Alex were real close while they were in school. Mike even spent weekends at Alex's house. They've stayed friendly for all these years. Well a few months ago, Mike and Jill came to Chicago with the baby. They wanted Alex to see her and they made a little vacation out of it. One night, they were all invited to the uncle's house. It seems that Alex wanted to expand his firm….find more office space…..hire another architect or two. The problem was, he didn't have enough capital, he needed a backer. He tells his uncle this at the party. His uncle introduces him to some local guy…..a real big deal…but really dangerous. They start to talk and one thing leads to another. Alex introduces him to Mike and Jill. This guy supposedly is a real charmer. He starts a conversation with Mike and asks him if he designs hotels or clubs. Mike says yes, and the guy seems pleased. Then the guy asks them where they are from, where they live…..

Wait a minute Paul, I thought that Mike didn't know Cavanauh

Well he does, but Cavanaugh made it very clear that it was not for public knowledge."

"This just keeps on getting better and better."

"Perry, there's one more thing. Somehow, this guy knows that you are Mike's attorney as well as his friend. He also knows all about your relationship with Della…in and out of the office."

"How is that Paul?. Perry wanted to know

"We really don't know. When my guy talked to Alex, he said that Alex remembered Mike saying something about wanting his lawyer to oversee the legal part of the deal. Then this guy asked Mike who his lawyer was."

"Paul, what is this guys name?"

"Wait, I have it written down…here it is. It's…Domenico….Michael Domenico."

"So what you are saying Paul is that the real criminal is some man named Michael Domenico?"

On the other side of the door , Della stopped abruptly. Her face went white as a sheet as her past….a past she'd tried so hard to put behind her….suddenly collided with her present…..and now threatened to destroy her future.


End file.
